Familiar of 10
by rangertennyson005
Summary: Ben Tennyson was looking forward to his summer vacation. After reviving Tetrax's planet he thought he would get a nice break and he will spend some quality time with her girlfriend Julie. All he wanted was a nice vacation . Louis wanted a strong familiar. And it was not definitely Ben whose wish got granted.
1. Chapter 1

"YAY. It's VACATION TIME." This over enthusiastic voice belonged to a teenager who was wearing a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes

Yes, All of guesses are correct . He is the Ben 10

Ben Tennyson really liked liked summer vacations and why not?. It was that very summer 5 years ago which introduced him to the alien device called the Omnitrix and aliens from all over the galaxy.

Ben used to be impulsive and ready to jump into things without thinking. He had an ego to match his impatient streak. Of course, he was ten years old then. He had a better head on his shoulders now that he was fifteen. The Omnitrix had also changed since he first put it on. It used to be a large black and white object that was bulky and hard to hide. Over time, it somehow upgraded itself into its current form. Grandpa Max theorized that it was designed to upgrade itself over time. They had no proof otherwise so they went with it.

His fifteenth year ...well Ben really got a shaking start which forced a lot of heavy responsibilities on him and I don't have to explain why( Ref. Alien force)

Ben Tennyson was tired now. It was just yesterday Tetrax returned after a long time and demanded **Chromastone.** Then after a turn of bizarre events he saved the day like always and revived all inhabitants of petrosapia

But he wasn't all successful every time. He still regretted that moment...If he acted a bit more mature . Kevin would have been "normal". Kevin's mutation put a strain on his relationship with Ben and Gwen who was Kevin's girlfriend now. It took time to resolve that. Kevin didn't put the blame on Ben but Ben knew that it was somehow his fault that Kevin was tempted to work with the likes of Charmcaster and Darkstar. Yes, Kevin always came back to them and apologized for his behavior but that didn't change the regret Ben felt when he saw Kevin

Now let's see what our hero is doing now. As the vacations began and our hero had a lot of free time he decided to spend some quality time with Julie and as always...he is late

"Hey Julie sorry I am late. Just wait for five minutes okay" Ben said while running

"Hurry up Ben the movie is about to start"

"Just com..." Ben's words died when he saw a vortex appearing in front of him. He took a fighting stance and tried to push the dial of omnitrix but before he can do anything the vortex sucked him.

As he entered the portal, he felt as he was falling into a dark abyss with no end .

"What is this ? null void or something else ?" Ben thought as he fell into the dark abyss.

Tristain is a world where magic and mystical arts ruled over science. No electricity, only fire. Right now within this plane, a school made specially for nobles to harness their magical talents was having a very important test.

"Now everyone.", a nearly bald man with glasses had an eager look to his face. "You are all second years here at Trystain Academy. From this day forward, you will take your first true step into becoming a great mage.", he paused to give them all a once over as well as to let his words sink in. "Today", he announced grandly, "You will finally be able to summon your familiar!".

The sound of collective cheers of teenagers resounded from the students.

"Let's start already Professor Colbert.", one of the restless teens shouted.

Colbert smiled at the eagerness of his students. "Now, now,", he placated them. "Summoning one's familiar as a very exciting event I agree, but it is also a sacred and important part of a mage's life. Please understand that this may determine your future for years to come.". After that speech, the mood sobered up a bit. The drunken feeling of exuberant arrogance was no longer in the air.

"Now that you understand.", the near bald teacher pulled out a list. "Please come forward as I call your name."

A long procession of young mages later, some calling upon beings of great power like a Rhyme Dragon by a rather quiet girl named Tabitha, to the bizarre like a blonde youth's oversized mole, to just plain normal like another student's cat. Names continued to be called out, each time a name was being ticked off the list until at last.

"Please step up.", the teacher began unsurely as he adjusted his glasses for a better read. "Miss Valliere!", he called out.

Silence fell upon the open testing grounds. It seemed even nature itself kept quiet in this occasion as the light rustle of clothes singled out this individual female. She had long strawberry hair that went down to her waist, a thin body with unpronounced curves which earned her a call of "Stick girl" a couple of times if not her utter horror of "Flattie". Even though her body suffered criticism from suitors due to its immaturity, her face did not suffer such treatment at all. If any, it received would receive nothing but praise as he childlike face gave of cuteness that would make even kittens jealous, only if her features didn't carry a scowl semi-permanently.

"Louise the Zero! Everyone run!", one horrified scream ripped through the ranks. This command was hastily followed en masse as chaos filled the air.

Their instructor, Professor Colbert tried to take control of the situation, but his kind approach was repelled by the mob's fear stricken panic.

In the midst of all this, the little lady of Valliere only stood still, betraying none of the seething anger that bubbled underneath. It was without warning when the emotional bomb set off. "Shut up!", she screamed loud enough to overpower the great din.

"I will not stand here and be made a mockery of. Just watch me and I will summon a familiar of absolute grace, power and beauty.", she declared for all to hear.

A pregnant pause followed and subsequently laughter. It was an obnoxious laughter that Louise absolutely loathed.

"You? Summon that great a familiar?", a tanned red-head with dynamite body doubled over in her mirth. "That's like saying you'll marry the princess and become the king!", she laughed some more.

Soon one more joined in. "Kirsche's right.", the new voice laughed. "She's always boasting about doing something great but in the end it comes out a failure.".

"Hear, hear", another agreed in mocking merriment. "Not one spell has she ever completed. Truly she deserves her name of Louise the Zero.".

"Her current attempt should be good for kicks at the very least."

"Remember to stay a fair ways off though. It'll definitely blow up again."

More laugher, more jeers. Louise could only take so much. She ignored everyone, shaking her head free of hindering thoughts. "I'll definitely summon a great familiar. I will summon something that can put even Kirsche's flaming gecko to shame.".

The red head in the crowd took that personally. She quickly hugged her familiar in challenge. "My salamander is definitely better than whatever you can call upon. Why with your ability, I'd be amazed if something appears at all.".

"Fine!", Louise shot back.

"Fine!"

Silence finally covered the field again. Professor Colbert looked nervously amongst his students for any more possible ruckus. After noticing none, he approached Louise and gave her the go ahead. "Miss Valliere, if you would please.", he gestured for her to start.

The girl herself was absolutely terrified. Never in her life had she wished this hard to do just what she had said. This would make or break her standing amongst the students, not that she ever had much of a social figure amongst them anyway. But still, this time her long term pride was at stake. She licked her dry lips as she began her chant.

"Bonds that weave and transcend through time.", she began.

Whispers went through the crowd. "What kind of chat was that?" was the common line.

"come together and bind me with my destined partner.", she continued in a state almost approaching like that of one in a trance. Honestly, she had been planning to say something else but her mouth just moved on its own when she opened them. "cross our paths and destinies for all eternity. I repeat the words promised to powers beyond comprehension.". Louise raised her wand, closing her eyes. Her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment as the next lines came to mind for her to speak. She wanted to stop but they were already being said. "I wish for friends. Friends that would never betray me and friends I would never betray. This is all I ask. Appear before me now familiar!".

The student body would have roared in laughter at the childish chant but they were too busy screaming in terror from the great explosion Louise had made.

The dust cleared easily enough, leaving nothing but scorched grass and bare earth where the summoned being was supposed to appear. Louise who had been closest to the explosion stood motionless with little more than a little dirt on her. Pink eyes glued to the vacant spot where her great call was supposed to be answered.

It began quickly enough, insults, laughter, contempt. Fear was long forgotten already in the past 5 seconds. Nobody cared about the big bang anymore, only the fact that Louise had failed, again.

Or not…

A whirring sound called the attention of one student whose hearing was sharp enough to pick it out from the noise. "What's that?", he looked up to the sky.

"What's what?", his companion questioned. She followed the boy's gaze and screamed.

Something was falling from the sky and it was falling fast.

By the time Ben was aware of it. He was no longer in Bellwood. He was at least a hundred meters in mid-air and the landing was not something he looked forward to.

Ben's eyes widened and he quickly went through his omnitrix. He didn't have time to choose now. when he saw a familiar hologram he pressed the dial and a bright green flash engulfed the area

**BAAM**

A yellow sphere was slammed on the ground like a stone and the impact sent a massive shock wave . The yellow sphere spun on the ground several times to regain its balance which created a dust cloud in result. Then the yellow sphere stopped spinning and with in a bright green flash reverted back to our favorite hero. It was a bit difficult but Ben regained his balance quickly and groaned " **Cannonbolt ** but I didn't want **Canonbolt ** . I wanted **Jetray**"

Louise was much like everyone else on the field today when that yellow sphere crashed into the earth, shocked and covered in a mixture of crushed grass and soil. She was mostly speechless as she approached it. Realization hit her as a boy wearing a green flank jacket came out of the small crater

His clothes might be weird but it was a boy. Definitely a boy around her age but he was a bit taller than her. He wore a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it and black shoes. His brown hair were messed up but it did have their own charm. His face was well built which revealed his sparkling emerald eyes. In Louise's opinion he was surprisingly dashing. All in all, he looked like a commoner but there was a sense of nobility in the way the boy handling himself.

Ben sighed in relief as he saw a pink haired girl approaching him. He dusted off the dirt from his jacket and asked politely " Miss can you tell me where am I?"

Louise scrunched up her brow in confusion, what was he saying? She watched the boy repeat the same foreign words again. Once more a third time accompanied by understandable gestures. So she replied what she believed would be the most proper in this situation. "Trystain.", she gestured out to the open.

This was a big mistake. Doing as such had led her gaze back to the mass of teens watching her every move as well as that of the man before her. The noble's face glowed red in embarrassment as it all came rushing back. This was an exam, a test and a challenge to her validity as a mage. "Don't move.", she suddenly commanded the wielder of the omnitrix.

She ran to Professor Colbert immediately and begged half-way into a wail, "Please let me redo the test!". Her knees were trembling and her breath came in pants. The tension was not helping her any.

The near bald man seemed to zone out. It took a desperate Louise who was grasping at his robes to catch his attention. "Miss Valliere!", he exclaimed with a tug to retrieve the cloth in his student's clutches. He listened this time to Louise's third repeat of her request before saying, "I'm sorry young miss but he is your familiar. Summoning is a sacred tradition that symbolizes a mage's growth. Retrying would be an insult to mages' past.".

"Th-then I have to?", the girl stuttered as her crimson cheeks intensified in their glow.

"I'm afraid so.", Colbert gave his student a sympathetic look. "Please don't look so down. If you think about it, this might be a good thing.", he encouraged the school pariah.

"Fine.", Louise conceded as she trudged back to the boy that was her familiar.

In the crowd, Kirche and a couple more students were having a ball at Louise's expense. "A commoner.", she laughed. "She claims to summon a beast that would put mine to shame and what she calls forth is a commoner!".

Ben Tennyson was confused as he heard the pink haired girl's angry rumbles. He mentally swore that he heard the language before. But where and when?

_"Damn! How could I forgot? French classes. It's french"_ Ben said to himself

He looked up to face the girl from earlier and boy did she look angry. "You are now my familiar. From this day on we are bounded for our whole life.", she told him.

Ben understood most of it and his eyes widened. " _Me and her bonded for life? WTF" _ Ben thought and he snapped in french " What do you mean by that?"

Louise was so surprised she would have done a spit take had she been drinking anything. "You speak our language after all!", she said in surprise.

"Not much good. Jut a bit more than the basics" Ben kept his reply short. French was not his best subject

The noble shook her head. It seemed she was having some sort of internal conflict. Her face had grown a rosy color as she said. "Look there's no time for that. Just appreciate what I'm to do for you right now. I'm sure you'll never see a noble do as such for the rest of your life.".

The girl who was still a little bit smaller than Ben pulled him into a kiss but there was a little problem. Our hero had way better reflexes to be caught by surprise. So without much trouble he had kept her lips away from his. Pushing her away, Ben snapped " Whoa get a hold on yourself girl"

Ben's mood was worsened. Just when his vacation started and he is about to spend a good time with Julie he is transported from his home to somewhere foreign which looked like some knock off version of Hogwarts.

"Getting sucked into a vortex, Falling from a sky and now getting forced in a surprise kiss. Just where the hell am I? Ben sighed with annoyance then he thought back on how he treated that girl. He shouldn't be that rude to her. He needed to keep calm and cool so as to get to the fastest solution. After deciding the apology was in order Ben turned around the girl . "I'm so-", the words died on his lips when he saw the look on the girl's face. She didn't look at him, or anything for that matter. All he knew was that she was about to cry.

She was grumbling under her breath again but this time Ben heard her. "I know, I know that I'm a failure… stop reminding me… stop reminding me… stop telling me that I'm a disgrace to my family's name.".

It was instantaneous. Something in Ben clicked then. No matter where he was there was one thing Benjamin Tennyson hated with passion. BULLIES

His hearing widened their area of detection. He could hear one voice stand out amongst the students, an egotistic narcissist from the sound of it. Ben said nothing as he grabbed the girl by her wrist and walked towards the crowd. She offered maximum resistance, screaming for him to let go but to no avail. She did not want to be thrust into the middle of all that contempt

Once the odd pair were in range people began to part for them to enter. The aura around Ben was to say the least, intimidating. The warm breeze itself turned into frigid slaps, warning whoever the sinner was that justice was coming to their door.

"Hey you near the wolf. Black hair and green wand" Ben yelled getting the whole crowd's attention.

The black haired teen tuned to the summoned familiar. Then his face became one of amused surprise, "Oh my it speaks!".

"Wow, I'm glad you noticed. Thought it would take longer for someone smart as you." Ben replied with a smirk

The crowd gasped at the slight insult, turning their eyes from the pair to the boy who just stood there. "Hmph, but of course.", he replied arrogantly. And the group droops at hearing the air-head admit his density in more ways than one. It was after five seconds before the boy realized his mistake.

Ben never gave him the chance to correct himself. "You seem to be the the one who begins the insults or at least the biggest contributor to this mob.", he scanned his eyes around the faces. He pulled the pink-haired girl behind him forward as he said, "Apologize to her.".

Arrogant boy stomped his foot on outrage. "Why should I?".

"You've been insulting her.", Ben spoke with an edge to his voice.

"And she deserves every word we've said."

"No one deserves to be bullied, Now don't waste time and apologize" Ben snapped with a hard glare

The boy also known as the Percival Von Descartes III was about ready to blow. "I will not stand here and let commoner scum like you order me around. I am a noble of high birth you have no right to make me apologize, especially not to Louise the Zero."

_"Oh great another one stuck up bastard like Highbreeds"_ Ben sighed and mocked him with a smirk "At least a commoner like me knows how to respect others" Ben mocked

"Are you insulting me?", Percival challenged.

"You did a well enough job on your own.", Ben grinned and said , "Now apologize.".

Percival couldn't take it no longer. "Fine then!", he whipped out his wand like a weapon, pointing it at the familiar. "We duel. You win, I apologize.".

"If you win?" Ben asked with an icy glare

The noble's smirk became villainous had he not looked ridiculously incompetent. "You shall do my bidding for a year.".

"You're on" Ben said with a grin

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Ben's words. The commoner's bravery was astonishing but what can a mundane commoner do against a nobleman's magic?

That of course was the very thing that went through Louise mind right now. She snapped out of her thoughts and pulled on his arm. "Stop!", she commanded him.

Ben respectfully obliged her. "What is it?", he gave her complete attention.

"Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?", the pink haired mage hissed.

"Duel" Ben replied with annoyance. Of course he knew what duel means

Louise stared at him as if he were some sort of alien from another world, which wasn't far off. "You are an idiot.", she face-palmed. "I don't know what backwards community you live in but when we say the word_ duel _here then it means a fight to the death between two individuals, If you go out there to fight Percival then you'll die. We have magic here and Percival is no slouch when it comes to his lightning magic.".

"Thanks for your concern but you have no idea who or what I am. Stay here and enjoy the show" Ben grinned and gestured Louise to let go

But she stubbornly refused. Ben sighed and barely let off her then yelled " I am ready"

"Alright then. You will pay for your insults you filth" Percival said with a smirk

"I have one thing to say, It's hero time" Ben grinned and slammed the dial of omnitrix. A green flash covered the area and ** Diamondhead ** stood at Ben's place

All of them were startled to see the muscular crystal golem standing at the place where the commoner stood before . Finally a smile formed on Louis' face may be her commoner wasn't as bad as she thought

"You...what are you? " Percival said still startled by Ben's transformation

"An adventurer who can turn into aliens and who is going to kick your ASS" Ben replied with a smirk

**A note- this starts in the alien force. Just after the events in the episode " Vendetta". This story is just a little bit AU because Ben never took of his omnitrix. But that fact doesn't change any thing on the Ben 10 story line  
**

**Whoa finally I am posting this. The first story in the crossover section between Ben 10 and familiar of zero. I haven't seen Familiar of zero but I read the stories Familiar of Zerooo and Shinigami of zero . Both the writers did a really great job and ten faced paladin . Dude you totally rock . **

**I must agree this fic is inspired but from a lot of other fanfics. Anyways guys what should I do next? Give me some ideas and your suggestions. And what should happen in the battle between Percival and Ben?. As a Ben 10 fan I know what Diamondhead can do but I need ideas on what Percival should be able to do? It would be better if any foz fan would be able to help me with this story**

**Any help from you would be nice so please please review . **


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know what's my runic name commoner filth? It's Percival of the thunderbolt" Percival smirked

"Less talk more fight" Ben groaned

The noble sneered, "It seems I need to show you just how powerful I truly am before you can be silenced.". Percival held his wand , "If that is so then I have just the spell. Behold! The peak strength of my magic , come before me. The power of lightning destroy my enemy". Then fired a small bolt of lightning at the ceiling

"Dude you missed" Ben groaned

"Just wait and watch" Percival smirked

" IDIOT! LOOK UP " Ben groaned as he heard the voice of the pink haired girl and he saw at the ceiling

"WHAT THE..." Ben's eyes widened as he saw dark cloud forming there. Percival's grinned and he yelled " Good bye commoner filth "

An evil glint appeared in his eyes he began the incantation " _Resounding through the air,  
__the roar of thunder,  
__plunge from the heavens  
__and reap destruction!"  
__**RAGING BOLT!"**_

An extremely large bolt of lightning descend upon Ben from the air or possibly the cloud . Ben clenched his fists and pulled both of his arms together.

" **BAAM "**

A large explosion took place and a huge flash of lightning blinded everyone. When everyone was able to open their eyes. They eyes widened and jaws dropped. The lightning bolt left a huge crater on the ground but the crystal golem was still standing there unfazed and with a grin on his face

"So boring, Was that all you can do jerk? sorry but light shows aren't going to work on me" Ben taunted with a smirk

Percival's eyes widened in horror and he took a few steps back. " _What is..this thing? and how is he still standing after getting hit by my strongest spell? I must finish him off soon otherwise I will become a joke in this academy" _ Percival thought and clenched his fists with outrage

"You...I WILL KILL YOU. Fenrir come here" Percival yelled with rage and started some sort of incantation. A small yellow wolf jumped in front of Percival

"I am waiting" Ben cracked his knuckles yawned

"Your wish is granted FILTH" Percival shouted and pointed his wand at the wolf. His wand glowed and fired a small beam at the wolf. Ben's eyes widened as the wolf started growing until it was almost as big as ** Diamond head **

"FENRIR ROARING THUNDER" Percival yelled as the wolf's body became totally covered with lightning. The wolf turned towards Ben and growled at him. Now Ben knew things were going to be dirty

"Crap" Ben muttered and he took his fighting stance. The wolf dashed towards Ben like a lightning bolt and slammed on him. It also tried to byte Ben but couldn't pierce through Diamond head's tough skin . But it managed to pin Ben on a wall. No body really noticed but as Ben grabbed him the sparkles of its body started losing their glow

"Fenrir. Finish ... " Before Percival can finish his sentence an energy beam sent Fenrir flying away in the air

"Energy absorption. Another cool thing I learned yesterday" Ben smirked as hands glowed with energy. Then he turned towards Percival and continued " "Now will you apologize to Louise?"

The lightning mage was shaking with fear but he was still stubborn. "No!", he replied defiantly.

"Alright Now I will convince you in your language" Ben frowned and put both of his hands forward. Suddenly couple of crystal pillars appeared on Percival's head. Ben put his hand down allowing one pillar to fall near actually very very near Percival

"I won't miss again, Say sorry otherwise" Ben threatened

Percival paled with fear and nodded mutely. Ben grinned and pressed the dial once again. With a bright green flash he reverted back to his human form. Now there were no words left to speak. Ben sighed in relief. Glad that it was over soon. He grinned looked over to the anticipating crowd then waved Louise over.

The cheers were deafening as the pink-haired mage ran over to the scene. Ben watched her carefully as she made her way to them. At around half-way he noticed something wasn't right. Why wasn't she slowing down?

The answer was clear when he tasted Louise' lips on his own.

She had jumped on him when he'd expected her to just come up to the two combatants. When the lip lock was lifted, Ben wiped his lips free of the taste and quickly spat out. "What 's wrong with you!".

The answer couldn't come soon enough however as intense pain wracked the wielder of the omnitrix and he fell unconscious. The rune inscriptions began to burn themselves onto wrist of our hero .

"Bonding Ritual complete!", Louise cheered. She had an evil glint in her eye. "This person is my familiar.", she snickered to herself, "Up yours Kirche, my familiar is definitely better than yours!". The youngest daughter of Valliere cackled in delight at her situation. No one would call her Zero again after this.

In the background, Percival quipped, "Erm I'm sorry?".

Way way farther in the background was professor Colbert. "It's time to go back to class!".

And well that's how Benjamin Kirby Tennyson got his first kiss after coming to this strange world from a girl who expected him to be his slave. But...but...but As of you all know Ben Tennyson and someone's slave . That's very very very impossible

**Time skip**

**"**Ah...my head" Ben groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in a room which was filled with just as many expensive and artistic pieces. The pink haired girl was sitting on a chair next to a round table. Ben stood up slowly and looked at his left. There were some kind of weird markings on his hand. Now that was a new thing

"I did it! I did it! YAY! I summoned a magnificent familiar which is way way better than the Zerbst's. That look on her face was PRICELESS. Now no body will call me the zero YAY" Louise was literally jumping with joy then a yawning sound broke her out of her thoughts. She turned around and looked her familiar was awake

When Ben saw Louise was looking towards him he pointed at the markings on his hand and said " Explain from the beginning"

"Oh you finally woke up my familiar. My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and you are my familiar brought by magic. We are bounded for eternity..."

_"Familiar ...familiar where did I heard that word? GWEN. Yeah Gwen told me about that. Like those stone animals are Charm caster's familiar . It means slave in other words. Hey wait a second this is going the wrong way. I am no body's slave"_ Ben said to himself

"I am so happy that I got someone unique like you and I thought I got a useless commoner. We will have a great time together" Louise squealed with joy and patted Ben's head like a puppy

Ben sweat dropped at seeing the girl's antics and replied with a sigh " I ain't you slave"

As this words hit Louise's ear she blinked with surprise " WHAT?"

"Look have you ever heard of Bellwood. US" Ben said hopefully

"Bellwood, US. I have never heard of such names..." Before Louise can finish her sentence Ben looked outside the window and his eyes widened when he saw...TWO MOONS. At that moment Ben realized that he was not on earth anymore

"Send me back " Ben snapped

"HUH! WHAT?" Louise's eyes widened as she heard this

"Look do your magic and send me back. I ain't belong here. I have family and home back there. You can't kidnap me for making your servant so send me back" Ben yelled

"I can't! No matter where you came from, the contract is absolute! You _can't_ get back home! But why you want to go back home ? You should be honored to be of such service to a noble!" Louis yelled

That girl, that pink haired girl expected the Ben 10 to become her servant. The Ben 10 who defeated warlocks, monsters, Highbreeds...and the list goes on and on . Ben looked at her face again. Damn! she looked so funny when she was angry. He couldn't stop himself anymore and broke out in laughter

"Why are you laughing?" Louise fumed with anger

"HE HE that's so funny. Me and your slave He He. You have no idea what are you talking about He He. Little midget HE HE " Ben replied in between his laughs

"How dare you laugh at me!" Louise snapped back, hopping to her feet. She yanked out what appeared to be a wand and held it high. "I was being nice to you but now know your place Familiar!"

**BOOM!**

That day Benjamin Kirby Tennyson learned a new thing. You should always stay on guard especially around the girls with wands.

With that Ben Tennyson lost his consciousness and he was in a lot of pain too

Ben Tennyson woke up to a world of pain. At the moment He woke up, He discovered that pain wasn't an expression. It truly felt like all of his senses were relaying nothing but pain. His eyes stung, His ears rang, inhaling through his nose caused pain, his body ached, and he had bitten his tongue in the explosion which certainly explained the taste of blood and the accompanying pain.

He winced in pain and sat up. . A moment of trying to get his senses back revealed that straw was poking his butt. He shook his head and looked around . To his dismay Ben found himself in the same room he had fallen unconscious in. He glanced at the frilly and ornate bed to see the pinkette from before. She was under the covers and dressed in frilly pyjamas. She was also snoozing soundly as if nothing was wrong and despite how cute she looked Ben did remember what she did to him . That explosion torpided away any sympathy he had for her

The room was dark and it was obviously in the middle of the night. Ben was sitting on a sheet with a pillow, which would normally have seemed like a courtesy on Louise's part. However, the straw beneath it was quite noticeable and it showed just how little consideration the pinkette put into making his bedding. Looking down revealed that the straw had been heaped into a pile with a sheet and pillow tossed over it.

Ben felt all sorts of negative feelings which weren't appropriate for print run through his head towards his situation and the people around it. He was quite willing to bring violence down on somebody, but didn't see any truly deserving targets. Louise may have qualified, but he wasn't about to attack someone who was asleep; that and the fact that despite believing in equality for all and such as a hero , hitting a lady for mouthing off at him was not the ideal reason.

Dragging himself to his feet, Ben decided that being in that room was the absolutely last place he wanted to be. He headed to the door and managed to open it before slipping out into the hallway. He needed some space, away from people or else bad things were going to happen

After walking for a while Ben found the ground floor and immediately made for the nearest exit he could find. It didn't take him too long to find one and soon he was in the open air with the night sky above him and a courtyard around me.

Finding an ornate stone bench, Ben sat down and took several deep breaths. " I swear on my chilly fries . If that girl will even point her wand at me next time . It would be **Rath** or** Humongousor **greeting her. " Ben clenched his fist and yawned. As he was too tired to do anything now he did the best thing he should do now

SLEEP!

**Ok guys I hope you will like this. So the next time Ben Tennyson will run into Siesta and another duel is coming up. There is other thing I want to ask. Should Siesta feel the same way around Ben? because technically he is not a mere commoner like Saito. So Should I make Ben telling Siesta his story that how he is a commoner but he has a watch which allows him to transform into creatures?**

**Next time The flames of Ben 10. Heatblast vs army of bronze valkyries**

**I think this will increase Ben's troubles because he already captured a certain Zerbst's eyes. He he good luck Ben**

**AND please please please review and send me suggestion on what to do next**

**Until then Ja ne **


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Tennyson woke up with a groan. This wasn't happening. This surely wasn't happening. His back was aching. He was hungry and he was in no good mood ...well after what he had been through yesterday what do you expect him to do?

He rose from the bench and yawned. He clenched his fists as he looked at the bench

_"I had a bed at home. A very nice bed along with my personal room. That annoying brat! Just wait and watch. Payback is bitch"_ Ben said to himself with a frown and clenched his fists.

"_But if the omnitrix is still working then it is still connected to codon stream . Which means that Azmuth can still find me. I hope that he will do it soon. Mom...Dad...Gwen...Kevin ...Julie I am missing you guys" _Ben sighed sadly

"Um…excuse me?" a soft voice suddenly spoke up.

Ben blinked as his train of thoughts stopped. He turned around and saw a girl in typical maid outfit. She had short dark hair and a gentle look on her face. However, she did look reasonably concerned as she gazed at him.

"Are you alright Sir?" She asked gently

Ben chuckled lowly and replied with a grin " I was a trailed off . Missing my home actually. But thanks for your concern"

"I can understand that" The maid nodded " "So you're okay then?"

"Of course I am" Ben replied in a jovial tone " Sorry to have worried you Miss...what is your name?"

"Siesta" The maid replied

"Siesta . Nice name. I am Ben, Ben Tennyson. nice meeting you Siesta" Ben grinned

"Nice meeting to you too Ben-san" Siesta beamed " I would have loved to talk with you but I have to go help serve breakfast"

"Sure" Ben nodded " Sorry to keep you"

Siesta smiled at Ben with rosy cheeks and left to do her daily chores.

"Well it feels good that someone is actually nice in this weird place. Anyways its time to pay visit to that brat" Ben smirked evilly and started traveling the halls back to Louise's room.

Finding the proper hallways, He found Louise's room with ease. Just to make sure that girl won't blast him again he pulled up his sleeve ready to transform in any moment. He grabbed the door handle and opened the heavy wooden door. That brat was awake and she was still in her frilly nightdress

"Familiar..." She growled " I hope you finally learned your lesson"

Ben gritted his teeth and was about to retort but Louise cut him off. "Why were my clothes not set out for me? They weren't even cleaned either!"

"Why don't you wash them yourself? I am not your laundry boy " Ben taunted

"Enough of your tongue!" she snapped, stomping towards Ben. " "You are my Familiar and thus must tend to my needs. It seems you're in need of training. We'll get to that today anyway. Now set out my clothes and dress me."

"Make me" Ben retorted " I thought you were a teenager not some two years old" Louise fumed in anger as Ben continued " You must be a two years old if you don't know how to dress. Now what you want me to do next? change your diapers . I will be very proud when you will do potty on your own"

"You insolent-!" Louise raged. Somehow her wand appeared in her hand.

"What you expect me to do? You KIDNAPPED me from my home. I tried to help you but what I got in return? Explosion on my face. You tried to force me into slavery. You ungrateful brat. It's only thanks to my morals you are still standing here in one piece" Ben snarled in anger

Ben Tennyson expected Louise to explode in anger. He kinda wanted her to. He pulled up his sleeve and started flipping though the dial until the hologram of **Rath** came. Ben saw her face turning red. Which meant she was surely cheesed off

"_Come on let me show you who is the boss" _Ben mentally noted with a smirk

She looked up and Ben was about to slam the dial. But he stopped when he saw...TEARS

"Huh…" He dumbfounded

"GET OUT!" Louise sobbed/screamed. "JUST GET OUT!"

Ben frowned and left the room. If she would have been angry Ben would have stayed behind to show her off but she was crying. Our hero thought he already managed to do enough damage and he left the room

_Louise sobbed as she curled up on her bed. Why was she always such a failure? Why did she always have to screw up? Had she offended the divinity or something? All she wanted was a powerful Familiar. A Familiar she could be proud of, that she could use to prove that she wasn't a Zero. For the first time in her life she succeeded. She got a very powerful familiar. But despite the runes on his hand which marked him as her Familiar and the one she summoned, he showed absolutely no loyalty or respect. Every argument they had was just another shove in her face about how badly she screwed up. She had thought that after a good night's sleep as to get rid of the tension and a firm hand in the morning things would begin to smooth over. All of the teaching and advice she got on Familiars seemed to agree with that. Instead, her Familiar only got mouthier and his insults more hurtful. Her pride was seriously wounded of course, but she herself was hurt more by the insults and how they reminded her of how badly she had screwed up._

_What had she done wrong?_

Ben Tennyson grumbled as he walked through the corridors. He sighed once again. He was feeling pretty rotten about making Louise cry and despite how much she may have deserved it, He still felt bad about it. He didn't want to make a girl cry.

"Why couldn't she have been angry and started attacking me?" Ben groaned, reaching the double doors which led to the courtyards. "It's always easier to deal with someone who's angry and attacking you"

"Well hello there, Louise's Familiar," a sultry voice spoke up as Ben exited

Ben turned to the source and when he passed through the door he saw several outdoor tables set up with white linen tablecloths with several of the students drinking tea with friends and their Familiars. Most of them were dogs, cats, and other one who had spoke to him was a red haired girl with a over grown charmander?. _"Did the pokemon existed here?"_ Ben wondered . With them was the blue-haired girl with red glasses, still reading her book. With her was a large blue dragon which had a large pair of wings, solid green eyes, and a frilled head.

_"Alright. Who am I going to meet next? Ash Ketchum?"_ Ben thought

Kirche apparently thought that he was stunned by her if her giggle was any indication, "Don't be shy! We don't bite."

Ben walked to the table and took a seat. He looked at the overgrown lizard and patted its head. It purred in response and started licking Ben's hand.

"Wow. It seems that flame likes you " Kirche said with a smile and asked " "So where is Louise?" Today's the day that we and our Familiars are supposed to get to know each other. Did she send you ahead to find a table?"

"No," Ben sighed, The image of Louise crying appeared in front of him. "She and I had a fight so she sent me away. As far as I know she's still locked up in her room."

"You fought?" Kirche blinked in surprise. "That's odd. Surely a Familiar and their master should get along splendidly. Myself and Flame are nigh inseparable and it has only been a day since we met," The large red lizard perked at the mention of its apparent name before the rest of Kirche's sentence reached it. The beast croaked happily before Kirche smiled and rubbed the rings across it's head

" Whatever" Ben muttered and continued " I don't appreciate being yanked out of the middle of the street in my hometown to end up being expected to obey a girl just because she said so."

"Point," the blue-haired girl commented before continuing her reading.

"You are right. By the way you must be pretty impressive. I have never seen any crystal golem who can transform into a human" Kirche asked with curiosity

"Crystal golem? You mean **Diamond head** right. But you are getting the wrong theory . I can't transform into a human. I am a human" Ben replied

"Huh ?" Kirche dumbfounded

"How?" Tabitha looked up from her book

"_They seem friendly enough but I can't share any info on omnitrix now" _Ben said to himself and replied with a grin " Umm...I can transform into creatures. Creatures with different powers. Anyways I didn't get your names. I am Ben , Ben Tennyson"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbs!" Kirche introduced herself with a giggle. '_What's with the long names!_' Ben sweat dropped

"Tabitha" The blunette spoke with her usual quite tone

Benjamin Tennyson had morals. Damn good morals!. But in the end he was a boy . Blood rushed to his cheeks when he saw Kirche playing with the plunging neckline of her blouse. In addition she had a figure which far more surpassed models back home

"_Why can't girls back home be like her? Damn..Dirty thoughts..Dirty thoughts...snap out of it Ben" _Ben said to himself

"Oh! you are a cute one ,aren't you? I still can't believe Louise the zero could summon a familiar like you " Kirche leaned closer to him with a saucy grin , Which gave him a better view of her cleavage

"Louise the zero?" Ben blinked

"It's her nickname, one I coined if I must admit," Kirche grinned impishly. Leaning forward slightly so to show off her cleavage better, she let her eyes turn smoky before she explained, "You see, there are five elements of magic: fire, water, earth, wind, and the lost element of the void. Every magician can be categorized into one of the four elements. I myself have the affinity for fire. However, Louise on the other hand seems to have absolutely no aptitude for the known elements. Every spell she tries ends up a failure, usually signalled by an explosion. Most of us doubted that she'd get a Familiar at all."

"Wait a minute. It means that I am summoned here for a SCHOOL PROJECT" Ben panicked

"Odd," the bookish girl Tabitha commented.

"Huh?"

"She means that you're the odd point," Kirche translated. "As far as we know, Louise did the ritual correctly so we're not too sure how it came to be that you were summoned." She licked her lips and played with the plunging neckline of her blouse. "We thought you were a commoner but after seeing you defeating a line thunder mage so easily by transforming into a crystal golem and now you can transform into other things too . You are really mysterious Ben. A mystery that .. I would love to investigate…" She cooed after dangerously leaning closer too him

DING! DONG!

A loud bell rang . Ben really thanked the bell as it alerted both Kirche and Tabitha of something else.

"Poo! Classes again," the sultry redhead huffed. Finishing her tea, she stood up. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Louise's Familiar. I look forward to another talk." With a saucy wink, she gestured at her familiar. "Come, Flame."

"Come," Tabitha echoed to her own Familiar as she and her friend left the table. Both creatures which reminded him of " pokemon " snapped to attention and quickly hopped after their masters.

With not much else to do and refusing to go back to Louise at any cost Ben decided to wander off the ground. As he studied the surroundings Ben was sure of one thing. This world was still in medieval era. Which meant NO ELECTRICITY , NO SUMO SLAMMER AND NO CHILLY FRIES DAMN! THAT PINKY. All of the students looked to be well-groomed and rich more like spoiled brats on his opinion . The groundskeepers, cooks, and even the maids all looked much hardier and sturdier. You didn't have to be a genius yourself to know that there was a clear line between classes of people.

There was also an absurd amount of animals hanging around the place as well, obviously Familiars of the other students. For the most part, they appeared to be like regular animals like dogs, cats, the odd bird, and even a frog or two . The weirdest thing of all was the floating eyeball above him. Ben later learned that its name was Bugbear

*GURGLE*

"Ugh" Ben grumbled " Damn! I am starving. I haven't eaten anything since last morning." He clutched his stomach and leaned on a wall.

"Is something the matter?"

He turned around and saw the maid from the morning standing there. Ben chuckled slightly and scratched his back in embarrassment " Umm...Sorry. I am just hungry"

Then suddenly Siesta noticed the runes inscribed on Ben 's left hand

"It's strange" Siesta said

"Huh? "

"Oh sorry. I thought a crystal golem became Miss Valliere's familiar . How come you have these runes?" Siesta exclaimed

"Are you a mage too?" Ben asked.

"Oh no, I'm a commoner, I serve the nobility here by doing domestic duties. Are you...a...mage?" Siesta said with slight panic in her voice

"Oh no no . I am not a mage. I am just a normal guy ( "who can turn into aliens" He mentally added)" Ben replied with a grin

"Oh ...are you hungry Ben san?" Siesta asked with a gentle smile

"Yeah..."

"Please follow me this way."

Siesta walked off and Ben followed her.

Ben was led to the kitchen located at the rear of the dining hall. Lots of large pots and ovens were lined up inside. Cooks and other maids like Siesta were busily preparing food. There she managed to scrounge up a bowl of stew, two large buns, and a glass of juice. She had sheepishly admitted that it was the only things that the staff could eat. Ben thanked her with a smile. She offered him some nice food and he was grateful for that.

Now finally found a reliable source Ben started asking her some questions about this weird place. Apparently he was summoned to a some kind of a hogwarts like world which had magic occurring as a daily event. Well that wasn't much strange. Ben was used to weird things now . But the thing was new that the only ones who could use magic were the nobility and royalty. Everyone else was just referred to as a commoner since they couldn't use magic at all. It was a fact that a lot of nobility didn't mind cramming into the faces of those they considered 'beneath' them.

"That's wrong . No body deserves to be treated like that " Ben groaned

"You are right but Commoners just can't stand up to the nobility."" Siesta sighed

"Well I just don't get it. Like one of my favorite heroes said " You can take my life but you will never take my freedom" " Ben commented in a William Wallace pose

"You must have a lot of courage..."

Siesta looked at Ben with an expression of amazement

Ben returned the empty bowl and said with a smile "That was really tasty. Thanks."

"I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to visit whenever you're hungry. If you don't mind having whatever we're having, I'd be happy to share." Siesta said with a gentle smile

"Thanks I kind of owe you one for giving me that meal. How about I help you out with something?" Ben said with a grin

" There is no need to but you can help me in serving the dessert" Siesta beamed

" I'd be happy too" Ben said with a smile

Lots of dessert cakes were arranged on a big silver tray. Ben carried the tray, while Siesta picked up the cakes with tongs and served them one by one to the nobles.

One mage in particular stood out. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. His friends around him were poking all kinds of fun at him.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

So it seemed the prideful mage was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to his lips.

"'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

"_He kinda ..reminds me of darkstar in a funny way. Typical womanizer" _ Ben chuckled as he saw Guiche. There were jerks like him back home . He didn't need to pay attention to him. He already had a lot of things on his mind

At that moment, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it.

Ben saw it and called to Guiche " Hey dude, You dropped this bottle"

But Guiche didn't turn around. Ben sighed with annoyance. Was this jerk ignoring him?_  
_

Ben passed the tray to Siesta and bent down to pick up the bottle.

"I said, you dropped something, Buddy"

He placed it on the table. Guiche shot him a dirty look, and pushed the bottle away.

"This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

Guiche's friends then realized where the bottle came from and raised a loud commotion.

"Ooh? That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

"No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but..."

As Guiche was about to say more, a girl, who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat.

She was a cute girl sporting chestnut-colored hair. According to the color of the cloak she wore, she was a first year student.

"Guiche-sama..."

And with that, she started crying uncontrollably.

"I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..."

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..."

But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could.

"That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!"

Guiche rubbed his cheek.

At this point, a girl with tightly rolled hair stood up from a seat further down the table. Ben recognized her as the girl who'd had the argument with Louise when he was first summoned to this world.

Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps.

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was pretending to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and poured its contents out audibly on Guiche's head.

And then...

"You liar!"

She yelled and stormed off.

Silence fell upon the hall.

Guiche pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence."

" And another jerk was put on his place. Well done Ben" Ben chuckled and took the tray back from Siesta then started walking back

"Stop right there." Ben turned around and saw it was Guiche

"Are you talking to me?" Ben said

Guiche spun his body about on the chair and crossed his legs with a flourish.

"Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?" His face turned serious now

"I don't what are you talking about dude? It's not their reputation that got damaged. It's YOURS" Ben retorted

Guiche's friends burst out laughing.

"Exactly, Guiche! It's your fault for two timing!"

Guiche's face flushed crimson and he snarled "Listen, Waiter. When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"Whatever. Either way, your two-timing wouldn't have lasted longer Mr Casanova. And also, I'm not a waiter." Ben snapped

Hmph... Ah, you are..." Then the memory suddenly flashed to Guiche.

"_Who are...you?"_

_"An adventurer who can turn into aliens"_

"You are Louise's familiar...the crystal golem" Guiche took a few steps back with fear

"Well I am not the crystal golem and I am not definitely that pink brat's slave but if you want a confirmation it was me who beat the crap out of that Percival guy yesterday. So what are you gonna do now? run away to your mommy" Ben taunted

Guiche merely gritted his teeth while his cheeks flushed in rage at my very clear and intended insult. He produced a rose from his sleeve and held it in front of his face to hide his somewhat disgraceful emotions before speaking,"No matter what you are I will teach you some manners. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Just name the time and place. I will make sure to be there so I can kick your ass" Ben cracked his knuckles

"Very well," Guiche shrugged, playing it cool. "We will duel in one hour hence, in Vestri Court."

"Well. Relax dude until you can" Ben retorted with a smirk

Shrugging, Guiche left while all of the other students began to talk excitedly about the upcoming duel. Others immediately darted off, no doubt to tell their friends about it. But Ben didn't care after all he was a Ph d in beating up jerks

"…you'll be killed."

The heartbroken voice got Ben's attention. He looked down to Siesta who was now crying , " "If you truly anger a noble. YOU'LL BE KILLED!" She turned to run away but couldn't because Ben had grabbed her hand. Her cheeks were glotchy and her tears still didn't stop

"Look Siesta. I can win. Obviously I can win because I am a hero" Ben replied with a grin. The sheer confidence in his voice caused Siesta's eyes to widen

"But how?"

"Well there are lot of things I didn't tell you yet. Let's begin with where I am from and what I was doing before the weird vortex sucked me..."

And Ben started explaining things to Siesta. Of course he didn't tell her some crucial parts but he told her about a lot of things he could tell her without getting into trouble

"You aren't making fun of me, Are you?" Siesta exclaimed

"Nope, how about I show you myself?" Ben grinned and pulled up his sleeve. He flipped though his omnitrix and stopped at a familiar hologram

"It's hero time" Ben slammed the dial and a green flash engulfed the area. ** Humangasour ** stood at Ben's place .

"Hi" Ben said with a wave of his hand

Siesta's jaw dropped and she did the best thing she could at this moment. She...She... ... FAINTED

**Sorry guys not much action this time. But I moved the plot further, Didn't I?. Anyways I noticed in the show that Louise was mostly angry with Ben because he was a commoner. What would be the case with Ben?. I am thinking that a neutral ground would be best. What do you think I should do? Have her a talk with Ben ? Make Ben agree to help her( I meant help her not becoming her slave) on certain conditions ( Good food, proper bed etc)**

**It is kinda difficult to get any idea because in almost every fic no matter who ever the character is ( I won't mention names but some of my most favorite characters) mostly behaves like Saito. Nope I can't make Ben act like this. It would be much much oooooooc. So guys give me some suggestions on what to do next and please please please review**

**By the way Guiche is going to get his ass kicked next time. And before you ask I am going to use Heat blast and Spider - monkey  
**

**Until then Ja ne**

**Don't forget to drop your suggestions and REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

"Here take this you will feel better" Ben said as he gave Siesta a glass of water

"Thanks...Hmm...Ben are you a fallen noble?" Siesta asked with a bit hesitation

"Even after I have explained all this you are asking me this question. Nope I am not. We don't have any thing like commoner and noble back home. Every one is basically equal. I agree politicians and wealthy people hold some power but unlike here they are not some gods who you have to obey. That's why I don't like this commoner and noble thing" Ben replied in a serious tone

"It's strange...But I believe you. Even though you can do magic you are way way more nicer than the nobles" Siesta smiled gently

"Umm...Thanks Siesta" Ben scratched his back sheepishly

"BEN TENNYSON"

Ben turned around as he heard the familiar voice. His eyes widened as he saw that thunder brat from yesterday with his wolf. Ben's face hardened as he stood up from his chair. Chairs were for nobles but no body had the courage to stop Ben Tennyson from seating on it

"What do you want?" Ben snarled and pulled up his sleeve

"Relax Ben. I am not foolish enough to start a battle I can't win. I am just here to talk" Percival said with a smile

"Huh? So enlighten me then" Ben crossed his arms

"I have a request. Just don't beat up my cousin too much"

"Why would I beat up your cousin?"

"Because you are going to duel him in 20 minutes"

The realization hit Ben and he said " Well then tell your cousin to back down. It was him who started the fight not me"

"I tried to make him understand but he is a bit of jerk and he got a bad case of pride. I can't blame him though all of us nobles do have the same problem " Percival sighed

"Hmm...You don't sound like a jerk now. It seems that you have improved" Ben grinned

"My father once told me that True nobility lies in virtue. You reminded me of that fact yesterday. I just wanted to tell you thanks"

"Hmm...That's a new thing but if you feel that way It was my pleasure" Ben chuckled

"It felt bad at first but you did the right thing. When I thought about it I realized that I was a little bit off jerk"

"A little bit... Huh"

"He he. Sorry Ben but I can't lower my pride more than this. I would have loved to talk with you but I have classes. I hope we could become friends some day" Percival grinned and extended his hand

Ben shook his hand and smiled " May be someday , By the way How do you know my name?"

"Easy I was here when you were explaining things to that maid"

"Oh.."

"I can't wish you best of luck because I know you will win . See you again Ben Tennyson" Percival waved his hand and left.

"Well at least there is one less jerk among them. Let's go Siesta . I have a duel to attend" Ben said as he turned to Siesta

"Yes and I know you will win" Siesta nodded jovially

"Of course I will because I am the Ben 10 " Ben grinned and started walking. Siesta followed him quickly

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. It was the perfect place for a duel.

Right now... the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!"

Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's familiar!"

_"Louise's familiar? Huh...I am tired of hearing this name. I will ensure that they won't forget Ben 10 after this" _ Ben said to himself

"Guiche I am telling you this for one last time. This guy is more powerful than you. Please back down or you and your pride will be hurt badly" A boy probably Guiche's friend spoke

"I am not afraid of that crystal golem ...Ah so you finally arrived familiar"

"Of course I did. What you expected me to do? Run away. Huh dude Did you really forgot what I just did yesterday?" Ben taunted

The whole crowd roared at hearing this. Finally Ben felt relieved. At least these jerks knew him even if it was as a crystal golem

"Let's settle this for once and all" Guiche watched Ben with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose.

A petal floated down as if dancing in the air...

And became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior.

Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed.

"He he...he he...he he he " Ben broke out in laughter as the armor stood stoically in his way

"What's so funny?" Guiche yelled

"He he...Dude...you sent a girl...he he...to fight me... he he"

As Ben pointed out the most obvious fact. A lot of people broke out in laughter and started passing comments on Guiche

"SILENCE" Guiche yelled " My Runic name is "the Bronze." Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."

"He he what kind of noble send a lady to fight? Anyways you are not the only one with cool names. My name is Benjamin Carl Tennyson and people refer to me as BEN 10" Ben smirked and pulled up his sleeve . Then he pressed the dial of omnitrix. A bright green flash engulfed the area and **Spidermonkey **stood at Ben's place

"Ah..stupid watch. I wanted ** Swampfire ** not **Spidermonkey . **" Ben groaned

"What? are you trying to mock me? Take the fight seriously and transform into the crystal golem " Guiche yelled

"Hey I don't need to transform again to fight you. Now BRING IT ON "

"Is this your real appearance? Monkey. He he suits you better" Guiche taunted

"Oh let me guess than what should be your real appearance? Umm...Let me guess . Frog nah not frog . Even frog is prettier than you" Ben retorted with a smirk

Guiche clenched his fists and yelled " Less talk more fight"

"I was going to tell the same. I don't have time for spoiled brat's like you" Ben grinned

As Guiche signaled the golem it dashed towards Ben. Ben barely dodged the golem's punch and jumped on its shoulder. Before the golem could attack Ben waged his tail and fired a thick spider web from it. With in a moment the golem was covered with a spider web

Guiche's eyes widened when he saw this. Ben smirked and picked up the golem then...BAAM slammed it on the ground

_"He is way more powerful than you Guiche. You are making a mistake"_

_"What are you talking about Percival? I can handle him easily"_

_"Cousin This is your pride talking. You saw how he defeated me didn't you"_

_"How can you praise the creature who humiliated you?"_

_"He is not a creature. He can't be a creature. He is most likely a gentle man who was fighting for his code and I got in his way. It was my mistake"_

_"No..No...I refuse. I refuse to accept this"_

"I refuse to be defeated by a creature like you" Guiche yelled and threw another petal on the ground. Ben jumped backwards as another golem appeared

"CRACK"

"Damn!" Ben muttered as he turned around and saw the golem free from his spider webs. There were some dents on its body but it was still standing . Ben groaned as the problem was doubled now. The golems were almost as agile as him and they were definitely more stronger than him

Before Ben's thinking process could be completed a golem appeared in front of him. Before its kick could make contact Ben jumped out of the way . Ben landed besides him and delivered a powerful uppercut on his back But...

"AHHH" Ben yelled in pain as he was slammed on the ground. He looked up and realized that was Guiche's another golem which kicked him

"First hit" Guiche smirked

"I was distracted but that won't happen again. Now the real fight begins" Ben yelled as he stood up and rushed towards golems.

Everyone's eyes widened at seeing this creatures agility and acrobatic skills. His reflexes were no doubt the best. Ben jumped in between the golem and started trading blows with them. After some time he manged to blind both golems by his spiderweb

"Hey Tin box over here" Ben yelled with a grin

Both the golems picked up his voice and dashed towards him.

"Ben -san ..." Siesta muttered in a worried tone . Just when they were about to make contact Ben jumped out of the way

"**BAAM"**

With the sheer force the golems slammed upon each other It didn't took a genius to find out that the broken metal droplets belonged to whom

"And that's how I get the job done " Ben pumped his fists in the air

"The battle isn't over yet Ben 10" Guiche muttered

"Huh? What?" Ben dumbfounded

"Let's see how will you fair against my army of valkyries" Guiche smirked and once again held his rose in a dramatic pose. Petals danced, and eight new golems appeared.

"I don't have enough time. I must do some thing . quickly " Ben's mind started racing as the golems surrounded him. His hand quickly went to his symbol and a green flash engulfed the area

Without wasting any time the golems flung towards Ben. Just when they thought they had him now.

"**KABOOM"**

Then suddenly a fire tornado busted out blasting away all the golems. Three of them were totally melted. While the other five were slammed on the ground covered with numerous dents and burns. They were on the verge to break

Guiche's eyes widened and he started trembling in fear when he saw the living volcano standing in front of him

"Now what's wrong with you? Pissing of your pants" **Heatblast ** smirked

Guiche paled in fear, "I... I yield." He said in a failing voice. But Ben continued walking towards him " You like it. You really like when someone begs you for his life. You think you're so good, with your magic, and your position. You are a selfish annoying brat. What is a noble in considering others below ? What is noble in harming others just because of your damn pride? ANSWER TO ME GUICHE. IS THERE ANYTHING NOBLE IN YOU?" Ben's flames flared out more brightly

Guiche was paralyzed. The look in his eyes. he couldn't speak. He could only listen

"What you don't know the answer? Let me tell you. True nobility lies in virtue. True nobility lies in helping others even if it puts you at risk. Nobility lies in your heart and your soul. Not in your blood and magic" The whole crowd went silent as they heard Ben's words. Ben pressed the symbol once again and reverted back to his human form.

"You are a jerk, You are a coward and you have a long way to go before you can become a true noble Asshole" Ben punched Guiche on his face and knocked him out .

Ben started walking back. He smiled as heard rowdy cheering from the audience such as "Whoa, I told ya. He was awesome!" , "Oh man, Guiche lost!", "You can't blame him , I still thinks that familiar is a noble just ended up here because of his misfortune"

**Break**

Sir Osmond and Colbert finished watching the entire event via the Mirror of Far-Seeing. They exchanged another look.

"Old Osmond. We should report this to the palace immediately and ask for instructions..."

"There will be no need for that." Sir Osmond shook his head.

"But sir! This is the biggest discovery of the century! A Gandálfr reborn in the modern world!"

"Mr. Colbert. Gandálfr was no ordinary familiar."

"Exactly! The familiar used by the Founder Brimir, Gandálfr! There was never any description of its appearance, but it's said to have been created specifically for the purpose of protecting the Founder Brimir during his spell incantations."

"Correct. Founder Brimir's incantations were especially long... However, that made his spells very powerful. And as you know, mages are most vulnerable while spell casting. Gandálfr was the familiar that he used to protect himself in those times of vulnerability. Its strength..."

Colbert eagerly cut in at this point, looking extremely excited.

"It could annihilate an army of one thousand all by itself! Ordinary mages were said to be no match for it!"

"So, Mr. Colbert."

"Yes?"

"That boy, What is he ?"

"It's strange. No matter how I looked, he was just an average commoner. I even confirmed it with a Detect Magic spell when Miss Vallière initially summoned him, but he was still a genuine average commoner. I sensed nothing magical about him all . I am still puzzled how he transformed into that crystal golem. Now it turned out that he can transform into other creature too"

"And who was it that turned him into a modern Gandálfr?"

"That would be Miss Vallière, but..."

"She must be a very talented mage, I take it?"

"Not at all. Rather, one might say she's un-talented..."

"A puzzling duo to be sure."

"Yes."

"But she managed to summon a boy who can transform into weird creatures and in addition he is the Gandalfr too. What an utter paradox?"

"Indeed..."

"In any case, there is no need for us to hand over Gandálfr and its master to those fools at the palace. Give them a toy like this and they'll just cause another unnecessary war."

"Oh, I see. I apologize for overlooking such important matters."

"I will take responsibility of this case myself. You will not speak of this to anyone else, Mr. Colbert."

"Yes! I understand!"

Sir Osmond took hold of his staff and turned to look out the window. He immersed his thoughts in the far reaches of history.

"The legendary familiar Gandálfr... Just what kind of form had it taken before, I cannot help but wonder."

Colbert murmured as if dreaming.

"Gandálfr was said to be able to use any weapon to take down its enemies..."

"Hrm."

"So it must have at least an arm and a hand, I think."

"Wow Ben you defeated that noble so easily" Siesta cheered as she hugged Ben

"Ah don't call them noble. Actually the only one who did some noble thing for me was you. So you are much more noble than those jerks" Ben replied as he tried to pry off the girl

"I am no one special but thanks..Ben " Siesta blushed from the praise.

"FAMILIAR"

Ben turned around as he heard the voice of the pink brat from before. He yawned and gave her a puzzling look

"We need to talk, ALONE" Louise glared at Siesta

"Oh I have work to do in the kitchen, Ben-san make sure to visit me there whenever you are free " Siesta said with a loving smile and left. Unfortunately the show of her affection didn't get unnoticed by Louise

"What was all that about?" Louise yelled with outrage

"Look girl if you want to pick up a fight then go somewhere else . I am not in the mood right now" Ben groaned

"How can you be so unrespectful towards your master?" Louise shouted

"What is the problem with you girl? Calm down otherwise you will break someone's eardrums" Ben sighed

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME? IS IT BECAUSE I AM THE ZERO?" Ben groaned as she was on the verge of tears once again

"Look I am sorry that it turned out like this. But you can't expect someone who you took away from his home to become your slave to actually listen to you" Ben spoke softly

"I am sorry." Louise mumbled.

"Say it again ?" Ben said. Actually he heard her the first time, but he wanted to enjoy the look on her face a bit more.

"I said I am sorry." Louise almost yelled, and then spoke in a softer tone. "You are my first success, you know. They call me the Zero, for my success rate is zero. I am a failure of a mage, and a noble."

She was surprised when she felt a hand gently patting on her shoulder. Looking up, she found the wielder of the omnitrix looking at her with a smile

"I know the feeling." Ben said with a smile . "At a point of life I was a shallow kid. Who didn't like going to school because he was considered a loser. I was constantly bullied but things changed . Remember Louise real strength lies in your heart. Opinions of the people are constantly changing but if you work hard, then you can prove that you are awesome. I did the same thing."

"Thank you"

"You are welcome. Now tell me about this contract. What is its duration?"

"The contract is a lifetime contract, until one of us die."

"What ? I have to be your familiar for life ?"

"Yes." Louise simply nodded.

"Now tell me from your point of view what is the job of a familiar?" Ben asked with a sigh

"As a familiar you have to do everything that I say, but the most important task of a familiar is to protect its master from any harm."

"I don't have anything to do here and as much as I hate to admit , I need a roof over my head until my friends find me so I will take this job" Ben said with a sigh and continued " But...I will protect you and try to help you in normal conditions. But things that you can do yourself, do it yourself, I'm not helping you with that. Deal ?" He pulled out his hand.

"Fair enough." Louise pouted. After seeing her familiar fight with Guiche and Percival she learned one thing. She can't force him to do anything against his will. Since he was strong enough to snap her in to pieces like a toy. She stared that the hand of Ben and pulled out her own hand , Wondering what he wanted to do. Ben Tennyson smiled and shook her hand gently

"Let's get some food I'm hungry." She said. Ben nodded and accompanied her towards the great hall. He ate just a hour before but some extra food won't hurt.

Ben didn't know how wrong he was

**At the great hall**

"Okay I admit I agreed to be your familiar but this is insulting. " Ben snapped as he looked at the plate of thin soup and a piece of hard bread

"How come you have that and I got this ?" He asked as he looked at Louise

"Because I am a noble and you are just a familiar. Just thank me that you are here and sitting on a chair" Was her simple answer.

"_I was wrong. She was a brat, she is brat and she will be a brat" _Ben growled then the idea of perfect revenge came to his mind

"Oh Louise I want to thank you for this noble food" Ben smirked

"Finally you are coming to your senses"

"Can you close your eyes for a while? I want to give you a special gift"

"I swear if you try..."

"Just close your eyes . please" Ben almost pleaded

"Alright. If you insist " Louis pouted and closed her eyes. Ben chuckled evilly and took the bowl of soup in hand and poured it on...Louise's head. Everyone who was present there broke out in a stroke of laughter

"WHAT...WHAT WAS THAT FOR ? YOU DOG" Louise screamed with outrage

"You know what I seriously considered helping you but...now GO TO HELL" Ben snarled

"I TRIED TO TREAT YOU BETTER BUT NOW... " Louise trembled in anger and her wand appeared out of nowhere

"Alright brat Let me tell you who is the boss" Ben pulled up his sleeve and flipped through his aliens. Then slammed the dial. With in a green flash **Goop** stood at his place

"WHAT IS THE UGLY THING? STAY AWAY...STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU STINKY SLIME" Louise screamed as she started running for her life

"Dude sometimes you have the best thing for me. Thank you. Now Payback is a bitch. HE HE HE HE" Ben smirked evilly as he followed Louise

**Hey guys. Thanks guys . Someone was complaining that I was staying too close near the Familiar of zer000. So I hope you are relieved now. Guiche knew Ben was powerful but he got a bad case of pride that's why he challenged him**

**I am not going to follow the familiar exhibition because there is no way Ben would take part in some pet exhibition. So I will follow manga for now but I do want to include the fairies inn episode. Ben meeting Scarron and Jessica interesting and of course how can I forget Mott?**

**The next time Kirche the ardent ( It's really getting hot here) . Ben's lady luck has started working on a huge scale **

**And please please please review and give me your suggestions. BTW I know Ben don't need a sward but I think having a talking sword would be nice. Right.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Ben groaned once again. If it wasn't for his morals he would have thrown that pink brat out of the window. He was angry really angry. But you can't blame him he had to put up with that midget's rant just after he woke up

"_I must find some thick bedsheets and a nice pillow. Sleeping like "this" doesn't suits me" _Ben let out a sigh once again as he looked at the bed sheet on the ground which was filled with straws like a nest. He only slept there because it was better than that bench from outside . Once again Louise's rant broke him from his thoughts

"I'm going to get breakfast. After your stunts , I don't want people around me. So you're on your own, for now." Louise said

"Alright anything else" Ben sighed with annoyance

Louise replied as she walked out the door "Go and get something to eat."

"That I surely will Einstein" Ben groaned and started walking away

"Hey Where are you going? You are supposed to escort me" Louise yelled

"Going to the kitchen . I am hungry and I am not in mood to eat dog food with you " Ben snarled

Louise fumed in anger and muttered some inaudible words but there were not much things she could do. If Ben Tennyson says no then there is no way you can force him

"Make sure to reach on time for classes" Louise said with a frown

"I will try" Ben replied with a yawn and left. He didn't hear the insults Louise were throwing to him or decided to ignore them because he was hungry. I don't know only Ben can answer that

Ben started walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly he stopped in the mid way . In a proper way something forced him to.

Three boys surrounded Siesta rather quickly and easily, running their mouths and showering her with rather lewd comments. Siesta was, surprising him, perfectly still and didn't seem to be afraid or angry.

Annoyed, more like it, like someone who had to deal with that sort of thing every day. And he didn't like it one bit. "Please, sirs, I need to go." She spoke, her voice level and calm. Clearly, being a pretty maid was a hazardous occupation.

Ben Tennyson clenched his fists in anger and dashed towards them

The moment a hand tried to place itself in Siesta's butt, Ben already was holding him by the wrist. "That is not very nice." He snarled , narrowing his eyes and glaring at the jerks. Siesta might be used to it, but Ben Tennyson won't allow anyone to be treated like this. He let go of his hand and faced the glares that they were directing his way.

"Hey, isn't this the Zero's familiar?" one began, smirking proudly. "I'll punch your teeth in!"

Siesta closed her eyes and expected the worst. Three mages was too much, even for him. By the time she was done doing so, she was staring at the noble that had once been in front of her, who was now four feet ahead, clutching his stomach in pain.

"I can't stand bullies" Ben said with a serious tone.

Siesta, of course, took the chance to jump on him and almost tackled him on the ground " That was amazing!"

"Well the judo training finally paid off . Hey Siesta can you get off me and take me to the kitchen? I am hungry" Ben dead panned

Siesta nodded eagerly and dragged him in the kitchen. Apparently, the rest of the staff wanted to congratulate him on his victory on Guiche and were curious about him, overall. Particularly, about his claims about not being a noble. Disgraced nobles were not all that uncommon, but for one to be in the academy was an event indeed.

But they didn't welcome him with open arms. Ben could see hesitation in their eyes clearly.

"Umm...I think something is wrong Siesta" Ben whispered

Siesta fumed in anger and glared at the rest of the staff. "What is your problem? He is not like the rest of the nobles" She declared.

"But he is a mage!" The head chef who gruffly introduced himself as Marteau said

" Let me tell you something. I am not a noble or a mage . I am a hero. Also where I come from there are no thing such as nobles and commoners. Besides my Gram pa taught me that you shouldn't let you prejudice judge people. " Ben replied with a smile and asked " Why do you hate nobles so much?"

"Why not?" The chef replied with another question.

"Yeah, they are all assholes." One of the other cooks spoke, while washing his hands.

"Well then we are alike in a way, I hate assholes too" Ben chuckled and started a round of laughter

"But..."

"Lay off, man. If he says he isn't, then we'll believe him." One of the younger members of the staff, most likely a dishwasher, yelled while cleaning his hands. "He's a familiar, after all."

"Even if he was, he's not like the rest." One of the maids added, while she looked the new arrival up and down. "I mean, he dresses differently, moves differently, can actually fight worth a damn and is generally nice." She said, shrugging. "Ah, I just wish I hadn't already found a husband, these days..."

Everyone sweat dropped, anime-style.

"Fine, fine. I agree he is a good guy " The chef said and turned to Ben " I'm guessing you're hungry, aren't you? After all, your master didn't feed you anything."

"You are totally right Dude. I am so so hungry" Ben sighed

The chef turned to Siesta. "Siesta!"

"Yes?" Siesta, who had been cheerfully watching the two of them get along, responded brightly.

"Bring the hero here some of my special stew." The loud man said with a grin on his face.

Ben 's smile widened as the delicious food was placed in front of him. It didn't started off well but this day was getting better

**Time skip**

Frankly staying out was a nice idea on Ben's part but he didn't expected to get assaulted by a huge blue dragon. Towards Ben's confusion and annoyance it suddenly decided to make Ben his play mate

The weird thing happened when the dragon licked his watch turning the symbol yellow for some time. Signaling the DNA capture mode. But why?. Was that dragon an alien?. May be. The last one he met was an alien

Towards Ben's relief the bell rang and the dragon left him at its master's call. Ben remembered her master was a girl named Tabitha . There was nothing to do so out of his boredom he decided to accompany Louise to her classes

In the beginning, Ben liked the lessons. It felt exciting to be at a knock off version of hogwarts : turning water into wine, combining various reagents to brew special potions, materializing fireballs out of nothing, levitating boxes and sticks and balls out of the class windows for their familiars to fetch. The novelty of that wore off the moment Louise tried to get him to play fetch... ( Which he didn't)

Once again, there was a crimson shadow watching him .

It was Kirche's salamander. With its belly to the floor, it stared at Ben through the gap in the row of chairs.

Noticing it, Ben waved his hand at it. "You're Kirche's familiar , aren't you? I know you have a name. What was it... Oh yeah, it's Flame. Flame-" Ben motioned for it to come closer, but the salamander flicked its tail around and spat out a few embers before running back to its master. "Why would a lizard be so interested in me? " Ben wondered aloud.

**Time skip**

"You just can't listen to me, can you?" Louise chided "Don't you realize that as a familiar, if I can't even control you, everyone will look down on me!"

It seemed she was still upset over what happened earlier in class. Simply because he'd talked back to her when she was being irrational about something or another involving his duties as her familiar.

"I never agreed to be a slave. I also never agreed to do the things you do demand of me" Ben snapped

"In that case, you can make your bed outside this room. And since you don't get cold, you don't need to take that blanket with you either!" Louise yelled

"I'd prefer sleeping outside rather then staying with you under one roof" Ben snarled and left the room. The moment he left the room, the door locked with a loud click.

"_That girl has issues, serious issues"_ Ben said to himself. He turned around as he heard a noise. He saw the door to Kirche's room was open

The overgrown charmander came out and shuffled closer to Ben.

"Hey, there. What are you doing out and about?" Ben asked kneeling to pat its head

"Kyurukyuru," it growled comfortingly. It looked harmless before it clamped its jaws on Ben's hand. Shaking his head as if it wanted him to follow him.

"Huh, want me to follow you buddy? Not like I got anything better to do." Ben chuckled and followed the salamander. Flame opened a door and entered in a room. Ben followed the overgrown charmander into a dark room.

"Close the door." Kirche's voice commanded from the darkness

"_What does she want to do with me? I better stay on my guard" _Ben said to himself as he closed the door.

"Welcome to my room."

"Thanks for the invite but it's pretty dark in here." Ben groaned

Kirche snapped her fingers Starting from the nearest to him , lamps lit up one by one towards Kirche like lights floating above a street.

Doused in the mild glow, Kirche sat on her bed, with a look of worry on her face. She was wearing nothing but her underwear. One thing was for sure: supported only by her sexy bra, her...

"DIRTY THOUGHTS, DIRTY THOUGHTS... SNAP OUT OF IT . TENNYSON . YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE" Ben mentally yelled

"Don't just stand there. Come to me." Kirche cooed with her most captivating voice.

Ben Tennyson was froze on the spot. It's not like he had never seen a girl in a swim wear but seeing Kirche like this was...a little bit overwhelming

"Don't be shy, come and sit down. It isn't right how she treats you ." Kirche said softly.

Ben recovered from his stupor quickly and said " Umm...Your concern flatters me but the question is why? What do you want from me?"

Kirche merely stared at him while slowly waving her fiery red hair. Under the faint lamp light, Kirche's brown skin looked wildly erotic, as if trying to capture him to do her bidding.

Kirche made a long sigh, and worriedly shook her head.

"You must think me a lowly, despicable woman."

"Kirche?"

"To be thought so is inevitable. Do you understand? My runic name is 'Ardent'."

"My lust is as flammable as hay... that's why I suddenly called you here. Don't you get it? Isn't this really bad of me?"

"Well, It could be worse" Ben said with a smile as he walked towards her bed and very hesitantly he sat on a corner of it

"Worse, you say?"

"Let's put it this way. You are not trying to kill me and you have positive feelings towards me even if they are highly misplaced"

Kirche looked at Ben with moist, watery eyes and leaned closer to him. Before Ben can do anything she clasped his hand, enveloping them with her warm palms before slowly caressing through every finger.

"Loving you, my dear is not misplaced. To you, Is my love too sudden?"

"Well let's put it that way. I suddenly show up, Out of nowhere, Beat up some jerks and I can transform into aliens. So yeah that's sudden. Very sudden actually" Ben laughed. That was kinda funny. Girls never chased him back home . Even after he became the main Soccer Guy of his school . He didn't has any girlfriend . But the things were different because he had Julie now.

"You are...so cool like the hero of legends and your grandeur in defeating Percival and Guiche... You were so bright with your flames. When I saw you right that moment I was in love. Can you believe it? I was attracted to you just like that! Passion! Oh, this is a passionate love! Don't you get it? Our flames are destined to merge"

"Passion?" Ben panicked. He was both embarrassed and touched by this girl's confession. That was a new thing no body professed their feelings to him like that.

"My runic name, 'Ardent', is quite passionate too. I've been writing love songs since that day! Love songs! Just for you... Ben. You appear in my dreams every night, so I told Flame to see how you're doing... oh, I'm so embarrassed. But it's all because of you!"

That was too much for our hero. He froze on the spot as if his brain functions almost stopped working.

Kirche took his silence as acceptance, and slowly, with closed eyes, approached Ben with her lips. But towards her dismay and shock Ben slowly pushed her shoulder's away

Kirche looked at Ben with surprise, as if asking "Why?" Ben looked away from her body.

"How can I put it? I am flattered that you think about me like that. I really am but I am sorry. I have a girlfriend back home and I can't cheat on her even if its someone beautiful like you"

"What is... her name?"

"It's Julie"

"Is she more prettier than me?"

"May be, may be not but to me she is"

"She is luckier to have some one like you. But you are not home though, You are here. May be you can..." Before Kirche can persuade Ben more she was interrupted by a thump at the window.

A beautiful playboy looked inside indignantly. "Kirche... I came to check because you weren't there on time..."

"Berisson! We'll meet two hours later then!"

"That wasn't what we agreed on!" They were on the third floor. It looked like this Berisson guy is floating on air with some magic spell.

Kirche nonchalantly took out her wand from between her breasts, and waved it without even looking at him. Flame shot out from a nearby lamp and flew into the gentleman at the window like a snake.

"What an annoying owl." Kirche said to Ben , dismissing what had just happened.

Ben's eyes widened in shock. This was the best she could come up with. An owl?

"Eh... you didn't hear all that, did you?"

"Another of your passions?"

"Just a friend. Whatever... right now, that doesn't matter. We were talking..."

At that moment, they were interrupted again.

A sharp-looking man peered into the room with a sad face. "Kirche! Who is that guy? Aren't you going to heat up the night with me?"

"Styx! Leave, now!"

"Who is that guy, Kirche?"

This Styx guy was getting mad, and as he was about to enter the room, Kirche waved her wand again. The fire flew from the lamp again, hit the man, and sent him to the ground.

"...I take it that he's your friend too? Or is he some another kind of a bird ?" Ben asked with a smirk .

"Instead of 'friend', lets just say that I've only heard of him. Oh well, I don't want to waste our time. Whoever said 'the night is long' didn't know how quickly the sun rises."

"About what I was saying, you-" And again, a groan came from the window, interrupting her. Ben turned around.

Three men looked inside, and said the same thing at the same time. "Kirche! Who the hell is this? You said you don't have any lovers!"

"Manican! Ajax! Gimli!"

Oh wow... five completely different people showed up. Ben was impressed. He wondered how many more would show up. He was betting at least one more would show up.

"Go away! I'm busy!" Kirche waved irritably.

"But, Kirche!" the three said in unison.

"Flame." Kirche casually ordered her salamander, who was sleeping in the corner. Flame sent a blaze towards the three men at the window, and they fell to the ground together.

"And those are...?"

"Them? I don't even know them. But as I was saying, you don't need to stay alone until you are here!" she said, fiercely.

Kirche held Ben's face with her hands and went straight for his lips. His eyes widened in shock. Kirche's kiss was full of passion. Ben did not resist when she pinned him to the bed.

Well technically he can't be blamed. He was both honest and serious about his relationship with Julie. But in the end he was just a teenager. A teenager with hormones. A teenager who was never kissed like that

This time it was the door. Somebody kicked it open.

Ben thought it was just another guy. He was dead wrong. Wearing her thin pajamas, Louise stood and stared at the two from the doorway. He sweat dropped if she was also one of the passions of Kirche.

Kirche mildly eyed Louise, and kept her lips locked with Ben's.

"KIRCHE!" Louise howled as she made her way towards Kirche.

Kirche acted like she just noticed her presence, and slowly removed herself from Ben , while waving her hand indignantly. "Don't you see that we're kind of busy here, Vallière?"

"Zerbst! Whose familiar do you think you're touching?" Louise demanded her brown eyes glimmered with fiery anger. She couldn't bare to see her property in the hands of someone else! Especially a Zerbst

"Hmm, I was simply comforting your pained familiar" Kirche said simply. "Turning him out like that, What a cruel master you are. I wonder if you even have a heart!"

"You just wanted another notch, another trophy taken away from a Vallière!" Louise snarled

"Love and fire are the Zerbst family's destiny. It's a fate that burns in our bodies. It is our lifelong goal to embrace this passionate flame. You should know that." Kirche shrugged, while Louise shook in anger. "But, that wasn't what was behind that kiss we shared. For a master to care so little for their familiar? Its a shame. To not see the pain etched across their heart? A true failure, lower than a Zero."

"Come here, Ben " Louise snapped at her familiar.

Ben looked at her and let out a sigh. He was not in mood to follow that pink brat's order but now it was more then necessary to get out from here and especially from Kirche

"Oh? Louise... he is indeed your familiar, but he has his own will too, don't you think? Please respect his choice." Kirche responded.

"It's kinda unusual but still...thanks" Ben turned around and gave her a smile. Kirche was a noble. Everyone else had just dismissed him as some mindless creature with unusual abilities. Except Percival, But he had to beat some sense in him before

Louise raised her voice. "You... by tomorrow you'll be run through by magic from at least ten nobles! Is that all right with you?"

"Oh, no problem with that. Don't you know how good is he ?"

Louise shrugged. "Hmph... he is strong but that doesn't matter when he's attacked by fireballs from the back and whirlwinds from the front."

"No problem! I'll protect him, even if you can't!" Kirche gave Ben a passionate look. She seemed to have an iron in her eyes that she didn't before. Ben was unsure because of it.

"Protect me?" Ben laughed. His shoulders shook, and both girls looked at him puzzled at the unexpected display of mirth. "Protect me. That's just ... too much. " He chuckled, looking out the window at the two moons. "Thank you Kirche. I really mean it" He said, smiling kindly at her.

"Aww...are you leaving so soon? I wanted to talk more. Among other things" Kirche sadly peered at Ben who had started moving towards the door. He interested her. With everything he said, and did, it was the exact opposite of what she expected. It was so rare to find a unique man to love, among all the stupid adolescents of the academy. Even if he liked some one else , She will get him sooner or later

"That's her usual tactic! Don't be fooled by her." Louise tugged Ben's hand, and walked out.

Back in her room, she closed the door with a deadly silence, and faced Ben . Forcefully biting her lip, she sent him a murderous glare.

"Like some stray dog in heat..." her voice was quivering. Louise's hands move faster than her mouth, and her feet move faster than her hands. It looked like her voice would get shakier soon. Anger filled her face.

"What now?" Ben groaned , simply staring out the window of her room. She had been muttering to herself for a few minutes. "Ya know, muttering to yourself like that is the first sign you're going crazy"

"I almost saw you as a person. Looks like I was wrong." Her face was contorted in rage, and her eyes were alight. She wished her for the hundredth time that she hadn't gotten such a pain for a familiar.

"Saw me as a person? If that's how you treat people, I'd hate to actually be an animal" Ben couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had she summoned someone with a weaker will than his. It would probably be a living hell Or she'd be dead.

"And you went to wag your tail at that Zerbst witch..." Louise reached into a drawer in her desk for something. A whip.

"Wag my tail? Mind your language girl. Before she kissed me, we did nothing more than talk. It wouldn't have gone past that kiss. She just caught me off guard when she did that" Ben sighed with annoyance

"Dogs must be treated like dogs. I've been too soft on you."

"A whip huh?" Ben eyed the whip in Louise's hand. It was quite well made.

"I'm going far out of my way to use a horse's whip on you. You're just a dog after all." sounding like she was actually going out of her way to help him.

"A dog, huh?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Louise started whipping. Ben cried in pain and rolled out of the way. Before Louise can do anything Ben grabbed the whip tightly

"IF YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN. I PROMISE YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HAND" Ben spat with intense rage

"What? How is that girl better? What is so good about her?" Louise yelled

"WHERE TO BEGIN ? SHE TREATED ME LIKE A PERSON UNLIKE YOU WHO ALWAYS TRIES TO JUDGE ME AND ORDERS ME. AS A PERSON YOU ARE WAY WAY LOWER THAN HER. " Ben yelled with outrage still holding the whip tightly

Louise sat on a chair, crossing her legs, her breathing still uneven.

"You can go out with anybody you choose. But, no matter what, you must not go out with that woman."

"Why's that?"

"First, Kirche isn't a Tristainian; she's a noble from neighboring Germania. Just that makes going out with her completely unacceptable. I hate Germanians."

"What does that mean to me?"

"My house, Vallière, has estates on Germania's borders, so we're the first on the field against Germanians the moment any war starts. Even worse, right opposite to us on that border is Kirche's birthplace." Louise bit down hard on her teeth. "So basically, the Zerbst family is our sworn enemy."

"And they call themselves a passionate family. Seems yours has passion too, even if it is just in abusing people"

"Hers is just a low, unworthy family. Kirche's great-great-grandfather stole away my great-great-grandfather's lover! That was around 200 years ago."

"That's quite a while ago."

"Plus, Zerbst constantly slanders Vallière. My great-great-grandfather's fiancé was stolen away because of that."

"Huh?"

"My great-great-grandfather's! His wife was taken away just like that."

"Okay, whatever...so basically, this is all because your family lost a lover to Kirche's family?"

"Not just that. We've lost count on how many family members we've lost from the wars."

"Look girl, I have a girlfriend back home besides I am just a familiar to you. Why are you making it such a big deal?"

"No. I will not let Kirche steal a single bird. I'll shame my ancestors if that happens." With that, Louise poured a glass of water, and downed it in one gulp. "That is why Kirche's forbidden."

"Your ancestors have nothing to do with me." Ben said defiantly.

"Yes they do! You're my familiar, right? As long as you eat from the Vallière family, you are to follow my orders."

"I've not eaten anything you've given me" Ben stared discontentedly at Louise, "Familiar this, familiar that..."

"You have a problem with that?"

"Of course not. Why would I. Being ripped from my home. My family ,My friends. My damn life." Ben snapped in a calm voice. The tone didn't match his words at all. " WHY THE HELL THAT WOULD BE A PROBLEM!" He nearly yelled suddenly.

"You should thank me!" Louise shouted back. She wouldn't back down after what she'd seen before.

"Thank you, for what?"

"If the word that you became Kirche's lover, do you think you'll survive?"

"First thing. I am not her lover . I have a girl friend and even if her family attacks me. I will kick their asses. You don't have to worry about me. Miss so called noble " Ben snapped and walked out of the door slamming the door on Louise's face

Ben went down to the courtyard. He was shaking with anger. He wanted to hurt somebody badly. He wanted turn into Way big and squash this place.

"Calm down Ben, calm down don't lose yourself" Ben said to himself as he sat on the ornate bench. He looked at the stars. He was really missing his home today

After a while he heard a soft response,"I'm sorry. I-" as he turned to look at her, Louise looked away "I snapped at you like that"

"Saying sorry isn't ENOUGH" Ben glared at her and continued " You have no right to judge me , Let alone HIT me. I thought you were a victim but I was wrong. You are a BULLY. A weaker one but still you are a bully. That's why you wanted a familiar because you can bully someone but guess what? I am not going to put up with you more " Ben stood up and pulled up his sleeve. He went through the dial of omnitrix until a familiar symbol appeared . He slammed the dial and in a bright green flash ** Jet ray ** stood in his place

"**Jet ray**, Alright brat now good bye" Ben turned around and he was about to take a flight, Suddenly he felt a tug on his shoulder.

"What do you want Louise?" Ben groaned

"I'm not letting you leave. I will be disgraced FOREVER if my Familiar runs away. So you will stay here!" Louise said with as much conviction as possible.

"Why should I stay? I don't like you and you definitely don't like me. You are selfish, annoying, and mean. You look down on me, and what right do you have to look down on anybody? You're completely incompetent at magic, and that's the only thing that makes you damn Nobles special. But that's not the real reason . The real reason is I'm not a "him," I'm "it" in your eyes. You are insensitive and self-centered. I'm leaving and STOP ME IF YOU CAN" Ben yelled with rage

Louise just stood there, in shock. She didn't know what to do. She had never felt so low before in her life. She kneeled down and started to sob.

Ben Tennyson was about to take a flight but he stopped. He couldn't leave a girl crying like that. But why was he feeling bad? It was that midget's fault. Not his

"Wh-what are you st-still doing here?" Louise said, still sniffling.

" I was not thinking when I said those things. I am sorry" Ben sighed questioning his own words. Why he was saying sorry to this midget?

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Louise asked with a sad look in her eye.

"You aren't a bad person. You are just a spoiled brat . But I must admit you are determined, and you keep trying even when everyone else says that you can't. If you keep trying, I'm sure that you'll find your place in the world. Besides, you are a dangerous mage. Nothing's more dangerous than a powerful explosion; You must be powerful if you can destroy an entire classroom and summoned the awesome Ben 10 " Ben chuckled and put his hand on Louise's shoulder

"You said you hate me." Louise said with a pathetic look in her eyes.

"I try not too but that's your fault. Louise just think for a moment. If anyone takes you away from your home, gives you dog food to eat, forces you to become his/her slave . You will love that person . No definitely not " Ben spoke softly

"You can't leave." Louise softly said

"It depends on you. If you want a slave then I will fly away. If you want a friend , a protector or some kind of an adviser I will stay" Ben turned around and spoke in a serious tone

"Alright...I agree" Louise reluctantly said

Ben pressed the symbol and reverted back to his human form. He turned towards Louise and said " No name calling, No whips, No insults and you will give me couple of thick bedsheets with a pillow. I won't sleep in the nest any more. If you ever break my conditions . I am out. This is it. Take it or leave it"

"I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière agree on your conditions. " Louise spoke with determination and extended her hand

"Louise this is the last chance , You better not screw it" Ben said in a serious tone and shook her hand gently

**Hey guys , Well a long chapter this time. I hope you like it. I must thank the anonymous reviewer for his suggestion. Baka tsuki really helped me**

**From now you can guess that Ben and Louise will start to get along **

**Ben and Julie are just dating. They are not deeply in love or like that . They like each other but their relationship is still not on the level of Gwen and Kevin. Before it could have been developed the series took a spin off ( omniverse)**

**So I am sorry to say this. It will take a lot of time but in his story it is possible for Ben to fall in love with another girl. But I will decide where and when.**

**Ben scanned the dragon. So yeah the Bendragon will make an appearance. As all of us know Ben helped a dragon ( alien force) which was an alien. So why can't he have that form? Absolutely he can. **

** But the question is Tabitha's dragon can manipulate wind or not? If it can then it would be helpful because Ben doesn't have Terra spin yet. **

**Next time The day of the familiar and the debut of derflinger ( I know that Ben doesn't need a sword but it doesn't mean he was not going to get one)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Look I don't prefer horses. I prefer cars or RV" Ben snapped

"Why are you so annoying? Ahh...What is your problem with horses?" Louise groaned with frustration

"Why are you always angry at me? I don't get it. Besides I have a better way of transportation" Ben grinned as he pulled up his sleeve, revealing the omnitrix. He flipped the dial until the familiar symbol of **Jetray** appeared and then he pressed the dial

Ben was supposed to transform into J**etray** but well...whatever happened it caused Louise's jaw drop in excitement and amusement

"**Jet...**wait a second I am not ** Jetray**" Ben said as he looked at his new transformation. He was in a lizard like body with bat-like wings and a tail. He had a beak-like face and dark blue skin. Also he was wearing green and black shorts

"How could I forget? It's the dragon like alien which I encountered at the Forever knight's ( Episode Be-knighted). But his skin was green instead of blue. May be it is the effects of meeting the another dragon. Anyways I will name it **Bendragon**" Ben cheered on getting a new alien

"You can transform into a dragon too?" Louise dumbfounded

"From now yeah I can" Ben chuckled

"I have never rode a dragon before" Louise fidgeted with her fingers

"Why don't you try it now?" Ben smiled as bent over . Very slowly Louise walked towards him and sat on his shoulders

" Make sure not to scratch my back or shout in my ears. Otherwise I will drop you" Ben threatened as he took a flight.

Louise squealed in excitement as the dragon flew in the air. She was clutching on Ben's shoulder tightly. She didn't like his familiar but there were some moments where he was just...AWESOME

Kirche woke up before noon. _Today is the Day of Void._ She looked at her window, and found that all the glass was gone, with burn marks surrounding the frame. Still groggy, she stared at the window for a moment before remembering what happened last night.

"Right… a lot of people came, and I blasted them away."

She stopped caring about her window entirely after that. She got up and began putting on makeup, while excitedly plotting how she should seduce Ben today. Kirche was a born hunter.

When she was done, she left the room and knocked on Louise's door. She rested her chin on one hand, hiding her smile. _Ben will open the door, and I'll immediately embrace and kiss him. Oh… what will Louise do when she sees that…_ Kirche thought.

_And then, right… I can try to eye him outside the room, and maybe he'll approach me himself._ The thought of rejection never entered her mind.

However there was no answer after she had knocked. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Without a second thought, she used an unlocking spell on Louise's door, and was rewarded with a click. In reality, unlocking spells were forbidden on campus, but Kirche didn't care. "Passion above all" was the rule of her house.

But the room was empty. The two weren't there.

Kirche looked around the room. "Still the same… a tasteless room."

Louise's backpack wasn't there. Adding that fact with the Day of Void meant they had gone out somewhere. Kirche looked out the window and saw Louise riding on a dragon. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar symbol on that dragon's chest. Which meant that it was her beloved Ben

"What? Going out, huh?" Kirche mumbled in annoyance.

After thinking for a while, she quickly left Louise's room.

Tabitha was in her room, deep in her sea of books. Under her light blue hair and glasses were bright blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. Tabitha looked four or five years younger than she actually was. She was even a bit shorter than the already short Louise, and her body was quite slim. However, she didn't care about these things. She was a girl that would rather not care about what people thought of her.

Tabitha loved Days of Void. They're when she could sink into her favorite worlds. In her eyes, everyone else was an intruder in her own little world, giving a melancholic feel to her.

Before long, strong knocks rocked her door. Without standing up, Tabitha simply picked up and waved her staff, which seemed to exceed her height. She cast "Spell of Tranquility", a wind-type spell. Tabitha was a mage of the wind affinity. "Spell of Tranquility" effectively blocked out those distracting door knocks. Satisfied, she returned to her reading, her expression remaining unchanged throughout the encounter.

Then somebody forcefully broke the door open. Noticing the intruder, Tabitha moved her eyes from her book. It was Kirche. She began babbling about something, but with the silencing magic, none of her words reached Tabitha.

Kirche took away Tabitha's book, and then grabbed the little reader's shoulders to make her look at her. Tabitha blankly looked at Kirche, her face unreadable. However, one could see that she had an unwelcoming gaze.

But Kirche was Tabitha's friend. She would have blown anyone else away with a cyclone. Seeing no other way, Tabitha canceled her magic. As if a lock was opened, Kirche's voice instantly emerged. "Tabitha! Get ready, we're going out!"

Tabitha only softly explained to her friend, "Day of Void." That explanation was enough for Tabitha, who attempted to take her book back from Kirche's grasp. Kirche stood up and raised the book high in the air, their height difference barring Tabitha from the book.

"Yes, I know how Days of Void are important to you, I really do. But now's not the time for this talk! I'm in love! It's love! Do you get it now?" She didn't, and shook her head. Kirche was propelled by her emotions, but Tabitha was a calm and collected thinker. One can only wonder how such polarized people could be such good friends.

"Right… you won't move until I explain. Geez… I. AM. IN. LOVE! But that lad is going out with that damn annoying Louise today! I want to go after them, and find out where they're going! Do you get it _now_?" Tabitha still didn't, because she still didn't know why that mattered to her.

"They just left! It's Ben . This time he transformed in to a blue dragon and Louise is riding on him! I can't catch up without your familiar, you know? Please help me at least with that!" Kirche started crying. Tabitha finally nodded. _Louise's familiar Is there anything he can't transform into? __So that's why… you need my familiar to catch up._

"Oh thank you so much… so… let's hurry up!" Tabitha nodded again. Kirche was her friend, and she couldn't help it if her friends had their problems that they couldn't take care of themselves. It was a bit annoying, but she didn't have a choice. She opened her window, and whistled. The sound of the whistle rang in the azure sky for a moment. She then jumped out of the window.

Those who did not know her would have found it weird, if not alarming. Kirche, however, followed close after Tabitha and jumped out the window without a thought. Just a note – Tabitha's room was on the fifth floor. She tended to forego the door altogether when she had to go outside since jumping out the window was far quicker for her.

Strong and tough wings spread out to the wind. Then, a wind dragon flew into the air and received its two passengers.

"Your Sylphid is still so awesome no matter how many times I see it!" Kirche grabbed a protruding spine and sighed in admiration. That's right – Tabitha's familiar is an infant wind dragon.

The dragon, which got the name of the "Fairies of the Air" from Tabitha, swiftly and perfectly caught the upward draft around the tower, and reached 200 mails in the air in the blink of an eye.

"Where?" Tabitha succinctly asked Kirche.

Kirche immediately cried, "I don't know… I was panicking."

Tabitha didn't mind and commanded her wind dragon, " One girl on a blue dragon. Don't eat her" Her dragon made a short grunt, showing understanding. Its blue scales glittered, and its wings flapped strongly to the wind. It flew high in the air, scouring the ground for a horse; a simple task for a wind dragon.

Satisfied that her familiar was doing its job, Tabitha snatched her book back from Kirche's hands, leaned back against the dragon, and started reading again.

Ben Tennyson fell on his knees and started panting. Louise glanced at him and frowned " Why are you so tired from just a little flight?"

"Oh please, That wasn't a little flight Miss and for your kind of info my transformations kinda exhausts me" Ben groaned as he slowly stood up

"Oh You didn't tell me that before" Louise said

"You never asked me anything Louise. In fact you never tried to know anything about me" Ben stated the fact

Louise looked at ground with shame, Her familiar was right. She just treated him like a pet even if he looked like human and possessed intelligence like one. She was still not sure who was he? Mage, Creature, Commoner, Warrior or something else

" Hey Louise where are we?" Ben asked curiously as he looked around. Just where was he? Diagon ally or something like that

"We are at Tristain. The palace is right ahead" Louise pointed

"So this is the capital of your country. But I must say streets are quite narrow here" Ben stated. Well it wasn't quite true but thanks to males and females of all ages briskly walking and people frantically running this street sounded really narrowed and well...It was a little bit narrow too

"Narrow? This is a really wide street as it is." Louise pouted

"Anyways It kinda reminds of those Harry Potter movies" Ben said with a smile

"Harry Potter? Movie?" Louise dumbfounded

"It will take a long time to explain things Louise. Maybe some another time" Ben sighed

**Time skip**

And then Louise and Ben wandered off the streets of Tristain. Somehow Louise was mostly tolerable today except the fact she gave her heavy wallet to Ben. Ben sighed that Wallets were supposed to be light but in this world where currency was in gold coins wallets were supposed to be heavy. Ben only carried it because Louise won't be able to carry it for longer and his parents taught him to be gentleman except he was in extreme conditions

The streets were filled with a lot of shops. But the heavy weight was killing his curiosity. Finally he was done and he handed the wallet back to its owner

"Look I carried it for a long time now its your turn" Ben groaned

"Nobles don't carry their wallets. Servants do this kind of duties for them" Louise said with a pout

"Servant Huh? I don't see anybody who is your servant here" Ben growled in anger and dropped the wallet on the ground

"Hey be careful with my wallet. There are lots of thieves and pickpockets here" Louise panicked as she picked up the wallet because she knew Ben was not going to do that for her

"Steal? How can anyone steal something that heavy without getting any attention?" Ben wondered

"With magic, that can be done in a second."

Now that got Ben's attention. After living in this world for a while , He knew how to distinguish nobles from commoners. Mages always had capes on, and they looked really arrogant when they walk.

"I don't see anyone around who is a noble " Ben stated the fact

"Nobles only take up 10% of the populatio..."

"I don't want to hear about your thoughts on nobles pinky. Come to the point please" Ben harshly cut her off

Louise fumed in anger and continued " All nobles are mages, but not all mages are nobles. If for whatever reason a noble is disowned from their family, left the family name on his or her own accord, dropped status to be a mercenary or a criminal"

"Hmm... I understood now by the way what's the real reason we came here?" Ben said

"We came to get you a sword, Stupid familiar" Louise groaned

"Huh Why would I need any sword when I can transform into aliens" Ben stated

Louise fumed in anger but she couldn't come up with anything because Ben had a very good point. After thinking for a while she countered it with a frown " What if you are unable to use your powers in some conditions?"

"_That's a good point , but how a mere sword will help me in such extreme conditions?" _Ben said to himself and continued with a sigh " Do as you wish"

"As if I was asking for your concern, Now follow me quickly" Louise pouted and started walking ahead

"_Her attitude needs serious fixing , I hope she will come around with time or I will make her" _ Ben said to himself with a groan and started following her

After walking for a while in the dirty streets, They finally arrived at the shop with the weaponry symbol on it. Louise opened the door and entered in the shop with Ben following her.

Louise reached the counter where an old man with pipe was seating and said " I need a sword"

"Oh… that's rather weird… a noble buying a sword! Quite strange." The old man or the shopkeeper exclaimed

"Why is that?"

"Well… priests wave sacred staffs, soldiers wave swords, and nobles wave wands. Isn't that the rule?"

"Oh, I'm not the one using it. My familiar is."

"Ahh… a familiar that can use a sword, huh?" The shopkeeper spoke in a lively voice, and looked at Ben. "I believe that would be this gentleman over there?"

Louise nodded.

Louise ignored Ben, and continued, "I'm not very knowledgeable about swords, so please show me anything that is reasonable."

The shopkeeper jubilantly walked into his warehouse, silently rambling, "Oh, this is too great… I can raise the prices so high with this…" shortly afterward, he returned with a longsword of about a three feet in length. It was a very exquisitely decorated sword. It looked like one could swing it with just one hand. There was even a hand guard on the short handle.

The shopkeeper said as though he just thought of something, "Speaking of which, it seems that nobles like to let their servants bear swords lately. The last time any of them came to pick one from me, they picked this type."

The sword was stately, and showed a certain amount of refinement to it. Very well-suited for a noble. thought Louise.

"Is that the trend?" Louise asked. The shopkeeper naturally nodded.

"That's right. It seems that there's an increase of thievery on Tristain's city streets lately…"

"Thievery?"

"Yes. Some mage thief that calls himself something like 'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt,' and I heard he stole a lot of treasures from the nobles. Those nobles are getting really rattled, so they're arming their servants with swords."

Louise had no interest in thieves and focused on the sword instead. It looked like something that would break in an instant. Ben wielded a sword that was a lot longer.

"I'd prefer something bigger and broader."

"My lady, please forgive my bluntness – swords and people have compatibilities, just like men and women. As I look at it, this sword fits my noble lady's familiar very well."

"Didn't I say I want something bigger and broader?" said Louise, impatiently lowering her head. The shopkeeper went inside again, remembering to silently mumble, "She obviously doesn't know anything about weapons... But that could be my fortune!" After a while, he returned, one hand rubbing the new specimen with an oily rag.

"What about this one?" It was a splendid broadsword of around a four and a half feet in length. The handle was made for two-handed wielding and was lavishly decorated with jewels. A mirror-like blade reflected light with an irresistible glow. Anyone could look at it and say it was a very sharp and broad blade. "This is the best thing I have. Rather than say it's for nobles, it's more like something nobles wish they can wear on their waists, but that's something reserved for very strong men. If not, wearing it on the back isn't half bad."

" _I guess this one's fine… " _Louise thought and asked "How much?"

"Well… it's made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper proudly pointed at the words on the handle. "You can't get this cheaper anywhere else."

"Well… I'm a noble." Louise held her head up high.

At that, the shopkeeper bluntly gave the price, "This will go for just three thousand new gold coins."

"What?! You can buy a holiday home with a garden with that!" Louise said, shocked. Ben didn't know about this world's currency but by seeing Louise's reaction he could guess that it was really costly

"A famous sword is worth as much as a castle, my lady. A holiday home is quite cheap compared to this."

"…I only brought 500 new gold coins…" Louise, being a noble, had little skill in bargaining, and made the taboo of giving away her wallet's contents. The shopkeeper only waved his hand dismissively. "Come on… even standard broadswords cost at least 200 new gold coins." Louise's face turned red. _I didn't even know swords cost that much._

"Hey Louise I think this sword is too much flashy for me, It is mostly suited for a military person not me, I would prefer something simple" Ben said with a smile saving Louise from further embarrassment. Even if they weren't on good terms, Ben didn't want to embarrass her in public like that

"Oh so you know a little bit about swords kid" A deep male voice said

Louise and Ben looked towards the sound. The shopkeeper held his hands to his head.

"Kid you want a sword, I feel that we could be good partners"

"Hey who is that?" Ben said as turned around but there was no one else except Louise and the shopkeeper

"Are your eyes there just for decoration?"

Ben looked looked at a barrel and spotted a rusted sword with part of the guard moving up and down like a mouth. "What? It's actually a sword that's saying it." Ben exclaimed

The shopkeeper suddenly yelled angrily, "Derf! Do not bother the customers!"

"Derf? A sword which can speak interesting" Ben grinned

"Could it be… that this is a sentient sword?" asked Louise.

"That's right, lady. It's a sentient, magical, intelligent sword. I wonder what kind of mage could make a sword speak… but it's got a rotten tongue, always arguing with my customers. Hey, Derf! Keep up the insolence and I'll ask this noble here to melt you!"

"Sounds good to me! I'd like to see you try it! I'm kinda tired of this world. I'd love to be melted down!"

"Fine! Then I'll melt you down!" The shopkeeper approached. But Ben stopped him.

"That's just so wasteful… isn't a speaking sword rather important? If it speaks its got intelligence and magic. It can be useful" Ben stared at it. "You're called Derf, right?"

"Wrong! It's Lord Derflinger! Remember that!"

"Oh so you have a name like a real person, I am Ben, Ben Tennyson" Ben said with a smile

The sword fell silent, and it seems to closely observe Ben . After a while, it silently spoke. "So you came… are you a user?"

"A user?" Ben questioned the sword. _ "What the hack did the user mean? The user of omnitrix? Nah that wasn't possible"_

"Hmm… you don't even know your true powers, huh? Oh well! Buy me, my friend!"

"All right. I'll buy you," Ben said . The sword went silent again.

"Louise, I'll take this."

Louise reluctantly said, "Oh… you want this thing? You can't pick anything prettier that doesn't talk?"

"You don't like this one? I think a speaking sword's pretty cool."

"See… that's why I don't like it." Louise complained. But she didn't have enough for anything else, so she asked the shopkeeper, "how much for this one?"

"Eh… 100 will do."

"Isn't that a bit cheap?"

"For that one? I'll let you take it for cheap." He waved his hand dismissively.

Louise cursed under his breath as she took out her heavy wallet which Ben refused to carry and poured its contents onto the counter. One by one, gold coins dropped onto the wooden surface. After careful counting, the shopkeeper finally nodded. "Thank you for your business!" the shopkeeper said as he sheathed the sword and gave it to Ben. "If it gets noisy, just shove it back in the scabbard, and it'll shut up."

Ben nodded, and received Derflinger.

Two figures watched Louise and Ben leave the weapons shop – Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche watched the two from the shadows of the streets, fiercely biting her lip. "Louise the zero… trying to warm your relationship with Ben with a sword, huh? Striking out with gifts so quickly after finding out he's my prey? What the heck?" Kirche stamped the ground in anger. Tabitha, her job done, was reading as usual. Sylphid circled around the skies above them. They had followed the two here soon after they'd spotted them.

Kirche waited for them to walk far away, and immediately ran into the weapons shop. The shopkeeper stared at Kirche as if he couldn't believe it. "Whoa… another noble? What the hell is going on today?"

"Hey there, boss…" Kirche played with her hair, a charming smile in her lips. The shopkeeper's face turned deep red under the sudden seduction.

"Do you happen to know what that noble bought not long ago?"

"A s-sword… she bought a sword."

"I see… so she _did_ get him a sword… what kind of sword?"

"A d-dirty and rusty one."

"Rusty? Why?"

"Because she didn't bring enough money."

Kirche laughed, her hand to her chin. "She went broke! Vallière! Your Duke's house will cry for this!"

"Uh… is my lady here to buy a sword, too?" The shopkeeper perked up, not willing to let go of the chance. _This noble looks racked and rich compared to that tiny one._

"Hmm… show me your best."

The man walked inside, brushing his hands in excitement. He returned, of course, with the broadsword he just showed to Ben.

"Ahh… a very well-made sword!"

"You have a good eye, my lady. That noble not so long ago had a servant that really wanted this one, but it's too much for them."

"Is that so?" _The noble's servant? So Ben wants this!_

"Of course… this sword _is_ made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei after all. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper repeated what he had said before.

Kirche nodded. "How much?"

The shopkeeper asked for more, seeing how Kirche looked a lot richer, "Hmm… for new gold coins, 4500."

"Hmm… that's a bit pricey." Kirche frowned.

"Well… great swords need to be paid for their worth, you know?"

Kirche thought for a while, slowly moving her body towards the shopkeeper. "Boss… isn't this just a bit expensive?" Upon being caressed at the throat, the salesman suddenly lost his breath. Temptations hit his mind.

"Uh… but… great swords are…"

Kirche sat on the counter, raising her left thigh. "Isn't the price a bit _too high_?" She slowly raised her left foot onto the counter. The salesman's eyes irresistibly stared at her thighs.

"Th-that's right… then… 4000 new gold…"

Kirche raised her thigh further so that he could _almost_ see in between them.

"Ah… nonono, 3000 would do…"

"It's getting hot in here…" Kirche ignored him, only opening her shirt's buttons. "I feel really hot in here. Help me take off my shirt, please…" She threw her most attractive expression at him.

"Ah… I got it wrong, I got it wrong… it's 2500!"

Kirche took off one button, and looked up at the shopkeeper.

"1800! 1800's fine!"

Another button, exposing her cleavage. She looked at him again.

"Hey, 1600 will do!"

Kirche stopped with her buttons, and turned her attention to her skirt instead, raising it just so little. The man looked like he could not take any more.

"How does 1000 sound?" she suggested, slowly lifting her skirt more. He looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

And then she stopped. His rapid breathing turned to a sorrowful moan.

"Oh… ohhhhh…"

Kirche straightened herself out, and asked again, "1000."

"Oh! 1000 will be fine!"

Kirche stepped down from the counter, quickly wrote a check, and slapped it on the counter. "Bought!" She then picked up the sword and left the shop, leaving the salesman to stare at her check.

After a moment, he suddenly regained consciousness, holding his head. "DAMMIT! I SOLD THAT BABY FOR JUST 1000?!" He took a bottle of liquor from his cabinet. "Ohh… I'm done for today…"

Two huge moons shone down on the walls outside the fifth floor of the Academy of Magic, which encased a treasure room. The light stretched out a shadow, standing straight against the walls. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

Fouquet's green, long hair moved with the wind, and Fouquet briskly stood, openly showing the figure that strikes fear in all the nobles of the country.

Pressing a foot against the wall, Fouquet felt the wall's power and could not help but admire it. _The main tower of the Academy is as strong as it looks… is a physical attack really its only weakness? I can't break through something this thick without attracting attention._ It was not hard for an expert in earth magic like Fouquet to check a wall's thickness with their feet, but breaking a wall was completely different. _It looks like they used only hardening spells on it, but I can't even break this with a golem. It's got a very strong hardening spell… my alchemy won't do much._

"Damn it… and I already got this far." The thief's teeth grit in frustration. "I'm not leaving the Staff of Destruction, no matter what." Fouquet crossed his arms and went into deep concentration.

Meanwhile, as Fouquet thought in annoyance about the wall, Louise's room was in chaos. Louise and Kirche glared at each other in anger, While Ben was sitting on his new and extremely thick bed sheet examining the sword Kirche had brought him

Louise had her arms on her waist. "What is the meaning of this, Zerbst?" She glared at her rival.

Kirche watched Ben's admiration, "I told you, I got what Ben wanted, so I came here to give it to him."

"Ah, that's a shame. I already got my familiar a weapon. Right, Ben?"

On the contrary, Ben couldn't let go of Kirche's gift. He unsheathed the sword and stared at it. When he held a sword, the inscriptions in his left hand glowed, while he felt his body became light as a feather. He wanted to swing it around, but he was indoors. He still couldn't figure out what the deal about his left hand was. All he knew is that it glowed if he held a sword. While he was kinda fascinated with knights and all that stuff but he never felt this familiar around swords back home.

"Look Kirche thanks for this beautiful sword. I am really happy that you brought something for me but I already have a sword So I can't accept it " As he looked at it, both Louise and Kirche mistook this as him actually desiring the toy.

"Give that back to her this instant!" Louise yelled at him

"Jealous words are quite unmannerly, Vallière!" Kirche trumpeted triumphantly.

"Jealous? Who's jealous?"

"Aren't you? I, Kirche, easily got Ben's most desired sword as a gift. You can't say you're not jealous, can you? Although he's much more caring of your feelings with his rejection of my gift"

"Jealous! That aside, I will not accept even a tiny little bit of generosity from a Zerbst! That's all there is!"

Kirche looked at Ben. This was getting ugly quickly.

"You see that? Ben loves this sword, but he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, got it? This sword is created by Germania's very own alchemist Lord Shupei!" Kirche threw a seductive glare to Ben. "You listen here… all that is good under the sun, let it be swords or women, can only come from Germania! Tristainian women, like Louise, are all extremely jealous, impatient, miserly, and snobbish, and nothing can change them!"

Louise glared at Kirche.

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Oh… how… amusing. Women like you are all romantic-minded idiots! Did you hook up with too many guys back in Germania, making nobody trust you, and ending up dropping out and running all the way over here to Tristain?" retorted Louise with a cold, uncompromising laugh, interspersed with angry shivers.

"You have guts, Vallière…" Kirche's face darkened.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Added Louise victoriously,

They simultaneously brandished their wands.

Tabitha flicked her staff even faster than the two, blowing their wands away in a gust.

"Indoors," she simply announced.

_Probably meaning it's dangerous to fight in here._

Louise angrily muttered, "And who is this? She has been sitting on my bed since-"

"She's my friend," countered Kirche.

"And why is your friend in my room?"

Kirche stared. "Is that a problem?"

"Hmmph."

"Hey thanks for that " Ben mumbled

"No need to" Tabitha said

Kirche looked away, "Well… let's have Ben decide."

"Me? Decide?" Ben immediately felt distressed for being singled out.

"Right. This is about your choice of swords." Louise also looked at him.

"Alright, Then I will not accept neither of your swords if you are going to make such a fuss..." Before Ben could complete his sentence he was launched into the air by a combined kick, hurling him onto Louise's bed.

Kirche turned to Louise " "Hey, "Guess it's time to get this over with." Kirche wasn't the one to accept defeat that easily

"Hmm… you're right."

"I really hate you, you know?"

"Same to you."

"We think quite a like." Kirche smiled and raised a brow.

Louise, too, defiantly stuck her chin up.

"Let's duel!" They shouted in unison.

"They just needed a reason to fight" Ben sighed as he winced in slight pain

"But of course, we have to do this with magic!" Kirche triumphantly declared.

Louise bit her lower lip, and nodded. "Fine. Location?"

"Really? Are you sure, Louise the Zero? Are you really sure you want to fight me in a magical duel?" Kirche goaded.

Louise lowered her head. Am I sure? Of course… not. But it was a challenge from a Zerbst, so she had to take it. "Of course! I will not lose to you!"

Meanwhile, standing on the walls of the central academy tower, Fouquet felt footsteps. He jumped off towards the ground, and just as Fouquet reached it, he whispered "Spell of Levitation", landing like a feather, absorbing his momentum. Fouquet then disappeared into the courtyard bushes.

Entering the courtyard were Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and last but not the least our favorite Ben Tennyson

"All right, let's begin." Kirche announced.

"Are you guys really wanna fight our such silly things?" Ben groaned

"Yes, we are." Louise confidently answered.

"Yes, you are!" Kirche said passionately at roughly the same time, earning a glare from Louise.

"Come on guys grow up, Don't act like kids. You can get injured badly" Ben snapped in a alst attempt to stop their battle

" Whoever gets injured is the idiot," said Kirche.

"Uh-huh." Louise nodded.

Tabitha approached Kirche, and whispered something in her ear. Then she pointed at Ben.

"Hmm… now that's a good idea!" Kirche grinned.

Then, Kirche whispered something to Louise.

"Ah… not bad." Louise nodded.

And they both looked at Ben. The wielder of omnitrix suddenly had a bad feeling about it.

"Hey… are you guys serious?" Ben groaned , but nobody cared.

He was hung in midair by a rope from the main tower. _Yep… I should have just picked a girl and been done with it or I should have gone hero ...there were a million things I could do why the hell I agreed to this?_ On the ground which looked so far, far away, he could see the silhouettes of Kirche and Louise. Despite it being the middle of the night, the two moons made for clear vision. He could even see Tabitha on her wind dragon. It held two swords in its mouth.

The two moons shone warmly on Ben.

Kirche and Louise looked upon him, dangling and flopping around in midair.

Kirche rolled up her fists. "Here's how we do it… the first to cut off the rope and let Ben down wins. Then the winner's sword goes to Ben. Sounds good?"

"Got it." Louise nodded, her face blank.

"No limits on type of spells used. You can go first… my treat."

"All right."

"Okay… good luck."

Louise brandished her wand. In the air, Tabitha began to shake the rope, wobbling Ben left and right. Spells like "fireball" have high accuracy rates, and as long as the target doesn't move i can hit it. However, Louise had more than that to worry about – she had to make the spell work in the first place.

Louise thought hard. _What would work? Wind? Fire? Water and earth are both out… they don't have many spells that can cut ropes. Fire spells work the best here…_and here Louise remembered that that is exactly what Kirche is good at.

_Kirche's fireballs will cut that rope easily. I can't fail this one._

She picked fireballs anyway. Aiming a small one at the target, she recited the short spell. If she fails, Ben gets Kirche's sword, and to someone esteemed like Louise, this is completely unacceptable. She finished reciting, and with her utmost concentration, flicked her wand. If it works, a fireball should come out of the tip.

But nothing came out of the wand. The next moment, the wall behind Ben exploded. The shock wave shook Ben even harder. "What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Ben's angry yell drifted down towards them. What was she thinking when she used this spell? . _ I will have serious talk with her once I get out of this shit_

The rope remained intact. If she thought she could use the shock wave to break the rope, she wasn't thinking. A large crack appeared on the wall.

Kirche collapsed in laughter. "ZERO! ZERO LOUISE! You broke the wall instead of the rope! Now that's _talent_!"

Louise looked down.

"Really, I've got to ask you… what the heck did you do to make it blow up like that?! Oh god… my sides hurt…"

Louise frustratingly held her fists and knelt to the ground.

"Next is my turn." Kirche aimed at the rope like a hunter would his prey. Tabitha was shaking the rope, so it was tough aiming. Despite that, Kirche kept a brisk, easy smile. Chanting a short spell, Kirche waved her wand born out from habit, fire spells are her specialty after all.

From her wand appeared a melon-sized fireball, which flew towards Ben striking the rope, and burned it loose in an instant. Ben started to fall to the ground, but Tabitha waved her staff from the rooftop, casting a Spell of Levitation on him, causing him to slowly land on the ground.

"I win, Vallière!" Kirche announced in earnest.

Louise sat down, pulling on the grass with her hands in despair.

Meanwhile, Fouquet watched them from the bushes. The thief saw the crack on the walls from Louise's blast. _What kind of magic is that? She asked for a fireball spell, but nothing came out of her wand, and the wall blew up. I've never heard of a spell that can make things explode like this._ Fouquet shook his head. _More importantly, I can't let go of this chance._ Fouquet started chanting a long spell, waving his wand at the ground. When finished, a mild smile formed on his face. Following Fouquet's voice, a bulge formed on the ground. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt was showing his talent.

What a shame, Vallière!" Kirche laughed.

Her battle lost, Louise reluctantly and gloomily slacked her shoulders. Ben watched her with complicated emotion, Not sure of what to say. " Will somebody untie me please?" Ben sighed

Kirche smiled, "Oh, why of course, I'll be glad to!" Right then, Kirche felt something behind her. She turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes. "What… what the heck is this?" Her jaw dropped. What she saw was a huge earth golem moving towards them. Kirche ran away screaming.

Ben had enough now. First he rolled out of the way and started struggling free himself from the rope. It was pretty tight but thanks to the training which was given by Grampa Max he managed to free himself out

Louise recovered her senses and ran towards him. Above them, the golem raised its foot. Ben pushed her out of the way and yelled "It's hero time" as he slammed his dial and a bright green flash covered the area

Before the Golem's feet could crush Ben , **Bendragon **stood in his place and rolled out of the way

Louise was speechless. Her familiar could have been crushed there if he wasn't able to transform quickly. While they ran way for their life leaving Ben behind, Ben opted to save her life by risking his own life. Even if they hadn't some good relationship he was ready to give away his life for her. Why he was so brave and selfless? Why?

Ben flew in the air and fired powerful lasers from his mouth . Blowing holes allover the golem's body. But towards Ben's annoyance the golem started to regenerate

Ben looked at Louise who was still standing there " Louise run away that can be dangerous"

"No respectable master would desert her familiar like that." She answered frankly.

Ben watched her with interest. So the little brat did have some sense of responsibility.

Fouquet, standing on the golem's shoulder, smiled and paid no attention to the wind dragon or Kirche escaping. Or the blasts that had rocked his golem. A dark cape covered him from head to toe so they could not make out his face. Fouquet transformed the golem fist to a metallic composition, and ordered it to punch the wall. A dull thump sounded as the metallic fist hit the wall, collapsing it. Under the dark cape, Fouquet smirked.

The golem transported Fouquet in with its hand, and the thief entered through the hole and into the treasure vault. It stored valuables of every kind, but Fouquet had only one target.

The Staff of Destruction.

A row of staffs of many sorts hung on the wall, but one came to Fouquet as completely unlike a staff. It was about five feet long, and made with a sort of metal that he had never seen before. He looked at the metal plate right under it, reading, "Staff of Destruction, do not remove." His smile grew to a grin.

Fouquet picked up the Staff of Destruction, and was shocked by its lightness. Just what is this thing made of? He had no time to ponder and ran back on to the golem's shoulder.

Fouquet burned a message onto the wall before leaving: "I have the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

"I finally did it, I've managed to obtain the Staff of Destruction. Now to get out of here, and not a day too soon!"

"Staff of destruction Huh, Sounds fishy" A voice said.

"Y-you?" Fouquet backed up in surprise as she turned around and saw the dragon with a unique symbol on his chest . For the information she gathered she knew that a unique familiar who had the power to transform into creatures came into Tristain. The only recognizable feature was a symbol it wore on its chest

"I think you should give that back. Otherwise you will get your ass kicked" Ben replied with a smirk

"Sorry, but not going to happen" Fouquet replied. He had to be careful, and he knew the best way out. He'd distract him and then sink into his golem, and transfer themself into the ground

Before Ben could do anything the figure moved his wand and a large portion of the golem broke off launching itself at him. Dodging the unexpected attack, he lost sight of Fouquet, and then they were gone. After a few moments of looking around, the golem started to crumble under him. Ben flew in the air and tried to look for Fouquet but whoever it was, It was gone now

"DAMN, I can't believe I got tricked like this" Ben clenched his fist with anger as he landed on the ground

"BEN" Ben turned around as he heard a familiar voice. He saw Tabitha, Louise and Kirche on her Sylpheed . Quickly they landed on the ground

"Ben, Are you ok!" Louise demanded, looking him over. One moment he had been beside her, the next he had took a flight over golem and was on Fouquet!

"Yeah I am , Man I can't believe I got tricked like this. Now this Fouquet had made top on my will going to get their ass kicked list" Ben retorted angrily as he reverted back to his human form and added " Hey any of you guys know about the staff of destruction ?"

" You Brave That was Dangerous" Tabitha complimented

"It was a thief. But… that was quite bold." Kirche said in disbelief.

"Idiot! You could have been hurt!" Louise yelled at Ben. "I know you're strong, but you don't have throw away your life like that! Why don't you understand?, you're the only thing I've ever done right!" tears in her eyes, she hit him in the chest a few times in her anger.

Ben smiled softly as he patted Louise's head to calm her down " Big powers comes with big responsibilities Louise. I have all those powers so its my responsibility to protect the others even if it means risking my own life. "

Louise didn't have any retorts towards him now. She was completely speechless. Did she really deserved someone like Ben as a familiar?. She let the question slide and continued hugging Ben tightly. For some unknown reason she really felt warm and safe in her familiar's arms

**Alright guys sorry for the wait. Next time Ben vs the Fouquet full fight. Humungosaur gets equipped with the derflinger. And Did Louise really started to fall for Ben? Will ben reach in time to find the staff of destruction?**

**Bendragon is a combination of alien dragon and Tabithas's dragon and It posses some hidden talents which will be revealed with time**

**Any suggestions for next time**

**please please please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene change **

It was late night and Ben Tennyson was sitting on a bench in the garden. He was staring at the beauty of two moons and stars. His mind was still running on what happened today. The question was that why was the Fouquet guy here? and the staff of destruction. What does that mean?. Suddenly a voice broke him from his thoughts

"Hey Partner!"

"Oh hey Derf are you still awake?" Ben said as he took out sword from his back pack

"Yeah I tried to call you before but you didn't respond"

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts"

"Don't worry partner, I must say thanks to you. Ever since you used that black liquid thing on me I've been feeling better like I've felt before a long time. What was that magic partner?"

"Nah that wasn't magic dude, That was **Upgrade. **I transformed into it and merged with you then cleared all the rust, Sharpening your edge and yadda..yadda..all those things. So now you're as good as new"

"Whoa, Whatever it was It really felt good. May I ask you a question partner?"

"Of course buddy"

"Are you a wingless rhyme dragon who learned different kind of magics?"

"Nah, Of course What gave you that thought? Dude I am just human "

"Don't mock me boy that's impossible"

"I am human Derf and there is a story behind how I am capable of doing such things"

"Hmm...Then I would like to hear that partner"

"You won't leak it, Will you?"

"Of course not partner I swear as your partner and sword that my lips are sealed"

"Alright then I hope you will keep that promise Derf. All of this began when I went on that summer trip 5 years ago...

**The next morning…**

At the Tristain Academy of Magic, there was much commotion from last night's events, just as though a wasp's nest had been stirred.

Why? Because the Staff of Destruction had been stolen.

And it was brazenly stolen by using an Earth Golem to break through the wall of the vault.

The teachers of the Academy of Magic gathered inside the vault were speechless when they saw the gaping hole in the wall.

The inscription on the wall etched by Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt said it all:

[I have the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.]

At this point in time, all the teachers at the academy could do was gripe and whine

"It's that thief who had looted the nobles clean, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt! How daring of him to target the academy!"

"What were the guards doing?"

"Even if the guards are around, they're useless! They're only commoners! Speaking of which, which noble was supposed to be on duty last night?"

Mrs. Chevreuse felt anxious. She was supposed to be on duty last night. "But who would steal from the academy?" she thought while sleeping soundly in her own room instead of being next to the vault door like all nobles on watch duty must do.

One of the teachers immediately pointed out and said, "Mrs. Chevreuse! You were supposed to be on duty last night! Am I right?"

Mrs. Chevreuse broke into tears, "I'm very sorry… Very sorry…"

"Even if you cried your heart out, would it come back? Or are you going to pay for it?"

"But… but I just finished paying for my house." Mrs. Chevreuse knelt down on the floor and wept.

Just then, Old Osman arrived. "Erm… This is not the best time to be hard on the ladies, right?"

The fellow teacher who reprimanded Mrs. Chevreuse retorted, "But Osman, Mrs. Chevreuse failed in her duty! She was sleeping soundly in her bed when she was supposed to be on watch!"

Old Osman gently stroke his long beard while looking at the very shaken and stirred teacher.

"Erm… What's your name again?"

"It's Gimli! Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, right! Gimli! Well, Mr. Gimli, don't get angry. Honestly speaking, how many of you here can say that you're always vigilant throughout your tour of duty?" Old Osman replied.

The teachers looked at each other and hung their heads in shame. There was silence.

"Well, that's the situation that we're in now. Talking about responsibility, I think all of us, including myself, have to be held accountable for this incident. Why did we think that a thief could never infiltrate the academy? Is it because of the number of mages we have in the academy here that gives us the assurance that we won't be attacked? This type of thinking is wrong from the beginning."

Old Osman gazed at the hole in the wall and continued, "It's our complacency that has gave Fouquet the courage to trespass, and steal the Staff of Destruction. We're all at fault."

Mrs. Chevreuse looked upon Old Osman with gratitude and said, "Oh! Osman, Mr. Osman! Thank you for your benevolence. From now on I'll look upon you as though you're my father."

"Well, that… Hehe… Miss…" Old Osman started to stroke Mrs. Chevreuse's bottom.

"If that's okay with you… It's up to the headmaster then."

Old Osman, not wanting to put the blame on anybody, decided that was the best way to loosen the uptight atmosphere. After that he proceeded to clear his throat, with everybody remaining solemn waiting for him to speak.

"Lets head up to my office then. We have some students who witnessed the theft first hand."

**Scene change**

"Well then, who were the ones who witnessed the theft?" Osman asked.

"It was these three." said Mr. Colbert while pointing to the three people behind him. It was Louise, Kirche and Tabitha.

"Who am I? Extra weight" Ben growled in anger

Old Osman chuckled and looked towards Ben with great interest. Then said with a smile" It seems there is a mistake, There are four persons here. Please tell us about the event in depth."

Louise stepped forward and described what she saw. "Mm… A great clay golem appeared and broke the wall. The hooded magician standing on its shoulder went in and took something… I think it most probably was the Staff of Destruction... Ben attacked them but they managed to escape… The golem became a big mound of earth in the end

"After that, what happened?"

"Later, all we saw was a mound of earth, with no sign of the hooded mage."

"So… that is what happened…" Osmand said while stroking his beard.

"Even though we wanted to carry on the chase, but without any leads we couldn't. So…"

At this point in time Old Osman suddenly remembered a question to ask Mr. Colbert, "Ah, Where is Miss Longueville?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since morning."

"Where could she have gone to during these trying times?"

"That's right, where could she be?"

In the midst of those mutterings, Miss Longueville finally appeared.

"Miss Longueville! Where have you been? Something terrible has happened!" said Mr. Colbert anxiously.

Miss Longueville spoke to Old Osmand in a very cool and calm manner. "I'm extremely sorry that I'm late! I was doing some investigations. So…"

"Investigations?" the older man questioned her.

"Yes. When I woke up this morning there was already a lot of commotion happening, so then I went to the vault and saw the inscription on the wall made by Fouquet. I knew that the thief infamous throughout the land had struck again. Therefore, I immediately started investigations."

"You're really very efficient, Miss Longueville." Mr. Colbert said admiringly, then asked again in an urgent manner, "But in the end, did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I have gotten hold of the whereabouts of Fouquet."

"What!" Mr. Colbert spoke with amazement. "Where did you get this information from Miss Longueville?"

"According to the commoners around the area, they saw what seemed to be like a person wearing a black hooded cloak entering an abandoned house in the nearby forest. I think that the person is most probably Fouquet and that abandoned house is most probably his hideout."

Louise upon hearing that exclaimed, "A black hooded cloak? Unmistakable, that must be Fouquet!"

Old Osmand too got psyched up and asked Miss Longueville, "How far is it from here?"

"By foot it takes half a day, by horse it should only take four hours."

"We must report this to the Imperial Court right away! We must seek reinforcements from the imperial army!" Mr. Colbert shouted yet again.

Old Osmand shook his head and stared at Colbert and with a vigor unfitting for an old man and shouted, "You fool! By the time we report this to the imperial court, Fouquet would have gotten away Scott free! Besides, if we can't even handle such a small problem on our own, we're not fit to be called nobles! Since the staff was stolen from the academy, then it's the academy's responsibility to get back the staff ourselves!"

Miss Longueville smiled, as though she was waiting for this answer all along.

Old Osman coughed for a while, and then started recruiting volunteers. "Now, we're going to organize a search team to find Fouquet. Those willing to join, please rise up your wands."

All of the nobles looked at each other awkwardly, not one raised a wand.

"No one? That's peculiar. No one wants to be known as the hero who caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?". But still no one raised their wands including teachers themselves

"He he bravo bravo We have such great people here. Their parents should be proud about their children's nobility. He he" Ben mocked with some claps and broke out in laughter causing everyone to look at him awkwardly

"Oh yeah! If you are so brave and powerful why don't you do that?" Mrs Cheveruse glared at him

"When lives are at stake even if they belong to such prudes like you people Ben 10 never hesitates to face the death. Fighting Fouquet is nothing for me. " Ben said with a confident grin then he turned towards Osmand and said "Listen everyone I am leaving to catch this Fouquet guys in 10 minutes. The staff of destruction will be back in 12 hours, I repeat 12 hours and Fouquet will regret messing with me. He surely will , I promise you that. I am waiting outside . If anyone wants to come with me then make their decision in 10 minutes. Otherwise I will be gone" Ben concluded his sentence and left the Hall leaving all of its inhabitants speechless

"Familiar, commoner whatever we call him but he is a true man. Now for the last time anybody..." Old Osmand stopped as he saw Louise raising her wand

"Miss Vallière!" Mrs. Chevreuse exclaimed in surprise. "You mustn't do this! You're still a student! Please leave this to the teachers!"

"None of you are willing to help. Besides I can't leave my familiar on such dangerous mission" Louise said proudly. If Ben was going then she was going too

It was not only Louise who had raised her wand. Kirche too raised her wand

Mr. Colbert even more surprised, exclaimed; "Miss Zerbst! Aren't you a student too?"

Kirche replied nonchalantly, "Well, I simply cannot lose to the Vallière family." then she glared at Louise " _I am never going to hand Ben over to you Valliere"_

Seeing Kirche raising her wand, Tabitha did the same.

"Tabitha! You need not do this! This does not concern you at all!" Kirche said.

Tabitha just answered, "I'm worried."

Feeling touched, Kirche looked at Tabitha with gratitude.

Louise at the same time also muttered, "Thank you… Tabitha."

Seeing the three of them, Old Osman laughed and said, "Well then, it's all up to you three now."

"Sir! Headmaster Osman! I strongly object! We must not put the life of a student in danger!"

"Well, would you then go in their stead, Mrs. Chevreuse?"

"Ah... Erm… Well… I'm not feeling very well recently, so…"

"They have seen Fouquet before plus, even though Miss Tabitha here is very young, I have heard that she has already been conferred the title of chevalier , am I right?"

Tabitha did not answer and just stood quietly.

All the teachers looked at Tabitha in astonishment.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" asked Kirche in similar astonishment.

Even though chevalier is the lowest title that the Imperial family can confer to a person, Kirche was still amazed that Tabitha could attain it at such a young age. If it's a title of "Baron" or even "Marquis", the titles could be obtained by purchasing large amounts of land. However for a person to be called a chevalier, the only way is to render great service for the country. It's a title that can only be conferred by merit.

Once again, there was great commotion inside the vault.

Old Osman went on and looked on Kirche and said, "Miss Zerbst from Germania comes from a family of distinguished war heroes, and she herself has a very strong background in fire magic."

Kirche flicked her hair with confidence.

Louise, thinking that it was time for her to be praised too, cutely stood to attention.

Old Osman was now in a pinch. There was almost nothing to praise about Louise…

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, Osman veered his sight clear of Louise and said; "That... Miss Vallière comes from the prestigious Vallière Family, a family renowned for their mages. And… She'll be a promising one in the future… and as for her familiar who is waiting outside…"

Osmond grinned widely as he looked at Ben was standing outside talking with his sword " A shape shifter whose full extent of powers are still unknown. He defeated two mages with much ease which were simply beyond his level . Old Osman thought to himself: I don't know he really is the legendary Gandálfr or not but still I am getting a feeling that Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt will not be a match for him."

" I am asking for one last time , Is anybody coming or not?" Ben groaned as entered in the hall for one last time

"Darling! I am coming with you" Kirche squealed and before Ben could do anything his head was between...ummm...her assets

"Leave my familiar alone Zerbst" Louise gritted her teeth. Old Osmond sweat dropped as he saw the tug war begun. He sighed once again and turned towards her secretary

"Miss Longueville, could you go with them, too?"

"Yes, Headmaster Old Osman. I had wanted to go with them as well," said Miss Longueville.

So under the lead of Miss Longueville, the four quickly set off. It took a lot of convincing to make Ben travel with them. He insisted on transforming into **Jetray ** , **Ben dragon** or something like that but in the end Ben sighed in defeat and took his seat in the cart. He surely knew that he would need his watch charged at the time of facing Fouquet

Even though it was considered a carriage, in actual fact it was just a cart with wooden planks attached as a seat. The good thing about it though was that if they were attacked, they could easily jump out of the carriage right way.

Miss Longueville was in charge of driving the carriage.

Kirche asked the silent Longueville who was concentrating on the reins, "Miss Longueville, this type of job could be done by a commoner. Why do you have to do it yourself?"

Miss Longueville smiled and answered; "It's all right. I'm not a noble anyway."

Kirche paused for a while, and asked again, "But aren't you Headmaster Osman's secretary?"

"Yes, I am. But Old Osman isn't a person who is concerned by a person's status when looking for help. Whether if he's a noble or commoner."

"If it's possible, tell me in depth how you lost your status, please."

But Miss Longueville just smiled at Kirche. It seemed like she did not want to speak anymore.

"Just tell me please, even if it's just a little." Kirche pestered as she began leaning closer to Miss Longueville. Just then she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. It was Louise. Kirche then turned around and said, "What is it that you want, Vallière?"

"Forget it. Stop raking up someone's past."

"Humph, I'm bored, that's why I needed some one to talk to". Kirche replied while placing her hands behind her head and laying against the side of the carriage.

"He he same here I am getting bored too" Ben chuckled

"Darling! Are you sure you really want to be in this mess? Capturing Fouquet and..."

"Wait a sec, Didn't you volunteer yourself in?" Ben exclaimed

"Oh no silly! I only did it because you needed someone to watch your back. I doubt the Zero would be any help" Kirche giggled

"What did you say? Zerbst" A vein bulged at Louise's forehead

"I said what you heard Vallerei , If that large golem appeared again, you would surely run to the rear and let Ben do all the fighting, right?"

"Why would I run away? I would use my magic, you'll see!"

"You, using magic? What a joke!"

The two started bickering again. Tabitha continued reading her book.

"Guys guys please stop fighting. We have work to do here. You can do all the fights once we get back" Ben said as he let out a sigh

Kirche did a gesture and said, "Humph, I'll stop. I'm not the one at fault anyway."

Louise bit her lips.

"Well then darling, this is for you." Kirche looked at Ben seductively, and then placed in his arms the sword that she had bought for him.

"Umm...Thanks" Ben scratched his head and took the sword. He thought its rude to reject someone's gift

"I won that time round, or do you have something to say? Louise the Zero?"

Louise stared at the both of them, but kept quiet.

Suddenly, it turned dark. The carriage had entered the forest. The darkness and the weird smell present in the forest sent shivers down their spines.

"We'll have to walk from here onwards." Miss Longueville said. The group then disembarked from the carriage, and proceeded to the small path into the forest.

"I'm afraid of the dark and don't like the feeling around here…" Kirche said while wrapping her arms around Ben's.

"Could you not keep so close to me?" Ben sighed

"But I'm afraid!" Kirche said with exaggerated reaction. Anyone could tell that she was lying…

Louise turned her head away with a "Humph". Ben let out a sigh and hoped her complaints won't begin again. He was really doing well without them

The group reached a clearing in the forest. It was roughly the size of the Vestri Court and in the middle was an abandoned house. The house was built from wood with a corroded stove. Next to it was a completely rundown warehouse.

The group hid behind the bushes and observed the house.

Miss Longueville pointed to the house and said, "From the information I've gathered, that should be the place."

"Hmm...It doesn't look like anyone is here, But I know that the eyes might deceive you sometimes. So we have to stay on our guards"

"Right Partner. You really know the heart of battle" Derflinger praised Ben

"What can I say I am just awesome" Ben boasted

"Hey stop it and pay attention here" Louise yelled causing Ben to growl. Then the started discussing, using sticks to draw their battle plan on the ground. They all agreed that ambushing him was the best way. Everyone except Ben prayed that he would better be sleeping

Firstly, they would need to scout around the house and know what is going inside. After that if Fouquet is inside, the scout will draw him out, because there is not enough earth inside the house for him to create an earth golem. Once outside, the rest would all cast their magic against him, without letting him have a chance to summon his golem.

"Alright, Then I will go in and see what can I do. With or without Golems that bastard is hardly a match for the awesome Ben 10" Ben grinned

"Are you really sure about this Ben?" Louise asked in concern

"I am damn sure and I doubt anyone here was willing to do that job" Ben smile and looked at the three of them. Tabitha, Louise and Kirche looked at ground with shame. He was right, They were planing to use him as a scapegoat anyways

"Alright then it's hero time" Ben smirked and flipped through the dial of omnitrix then pressed when the hologram he wanted appeared. With a bright green flash a were wolf stood at Ben's place**  
**

"**Ben wolf" **The were wolf yelled. All three girls looked at him with wonder. A crystal golem, A four handed monkey with spider webs, A lava man , A dragon and now a were wolf was there anything Ben couldn't turn into. Louise mumbled about her familiar being just amazing

"Whoa your arti... Ooops sorry a slip of tongue partner. You always ceases to amaze me" Derflinger said

"Thanks, Now let's go and get Fouquet" Ben smirked as he took out Derflinger from his back. As he held the sword in his left hand, The runes on his left hand started glowing. At the same time Ben felt his body as light as feather and moved with speed that he never even imagined **Ben wolf ** could have

There was no one inside and there did not seem to be any place to hide inside the house either.

"Had he already left this place?" Ben wondered. Then he started searching Fouquet around the house. Triangle, Square or whatever other angles that those prudes called Fouquet but nobody could hide from **Ben wolf's** enhanced senses

"All clear guys you can come in" Ben said as he completed scouting the area and reverted back to his human form

The rest of the group who were hiding carefully approached the house.

Tabitha waved her staff at near the door and muttered, "There's no trap." She then opened the door and went inside the house.

Ben and Kirche followed suit and entered the house.

Louise told the rest she would stand guard and stayed behind.

Miss Longueville said that she would investigate the area around the forest and disappeared.

Ben 's group went into the house and started to look for any clues to Fouquet's whereabouts.

Then, Tabitha found inside a box... The Staff of Destruction.

"The Staff of Destruction." Tabitha said while waving it around.

"Isn't this too easy?" Kirche exclaimed.

"Guys we should stay on our guard, There is something wrong. I am sure..." Ben suddenly stopped as he got a look at the Staff of Destruction. His eyes widened as the realization hit him, _ "It is the same blaster that Grampa Max used to fight Vilgax years back when he kidnapped me"_

Ben turned towards Kirche and asked "Kirche, is this really the Staff of Destruction?"

Kirche nodded and said, "Unmistakably, I saw it once during my tour of the treasure vault.

Ben brought the staff closer and examined it closely " Now I am Damn sure this is …"

Just then, Louise who was standing guard outside gave a chilling shriek. "Ahhhh!"'

"What happened, Louise?!"

"Don't tell me she saw a cockroach or something like that" Ben groaned

Just as everyone looked outside the house, a loud sound could be heard. Crack! Suddenly the house was without a roof and everyone looked up.

In place of the roof was a giant earth golem.

"It's an earth golem!" Kirche screamed.

Tabitha was the first to react. Waving her staff, she started chanting her magical inscriptions. A whirlwind appeared out of her staff and struck the golem.

After the whirlwind dissipated, the golem remained unscathed.

Following Tabitha, Kirche took out her wand hidden in her cleavage and started chanting.

A fireball shot out of her wand and engulfed the golem. Even though the whole golem was on fire, it did not seem to be affected by the fire at all.

"It's too tough for the few of us!" Kirche shouted.

"Don't tell than Kirche, I haven't even started yet" Ben smirked and pulled up his sleeve then yelled " It's hero time"

Unfortunately Kirche and Tabitha didn't stay to see this and run out of the house

A bright green flash covered the area and at Ben's place a humanoid dinosaur appeared.

Louise stood behind the golem, chanted something and pointed her wand towards the golem.

Something exploded on the surface of the golem. It was Louise's magic! The golem realized this, turned around and faced Louise.

"**Humungousaur" **Ben yelled and his size started growing bigger and bigger until he reached at almost the shoulder of the earth sized golem

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK SOMEONE OF YOUR OWN SIZE?" Ben yelled causing the Golem to turn towards him. Then he roared causing Golem to take a few steps back. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the creature facing the Golem. Their jaw dropped as they saw the familiar symbol on it chest

Louise became speechless as the realization hit her. It was Ben

"Amazing" Tabitha said astonished by seeing the turn of events

"DARLING IS THAT YOU?" Kirche yelled

"Yep, The awesome, Handsome and super cool Ben 10 at your service" Ben said with a two finger salute. Then he noticed something was wrong. something was on his back

"Whoa, I am so big and huge. I've never been like that" Ben's ear perked as he heard a familiar voice. Then he touched his back. His eyes widened a back pack was there containing a large and massive broadsword

"Derf"

"Yeah partner I am here at your back" Ben's eyes widened as realization hit him and he took out a large broadsword from his backpack

"Whoa that's so cool . I have a sword now ,a huge sword to be exact. Let's kick that golem's ass Partner" Ben grinned

"Let's go partner" Derflinger yelled with a battle cry. Ben roared as the runes on his hand glowed again. He dashed towards golem with speed similar to **Xlr8 **and his hand automatically moved in the X shape cutting the golem through his chest.

"Take this clay bastard" And with a loud battle cry Ben dashed towards the Golem with a powerful shoulder charge and slammed it on the ground with a large shock wave

The golem was slammed on the ground with a loud thump and most of it was thwarted in pieces. What was left...it slowly crumbled and was reduced into a mound of earth.

Ben stood up slowly with a satisfactory grin then pressed the symbol on his chest reverting back to his human form. He fell on his knees and clutched his left hand tightly. The runes were still glowing causing Ben to wince in pain

"Ahh...whatever it is. It's painful" Ben winced in slight pain

Louise, who witnessed everything, felt her legs weaken and sat on the floor.

Kirche, who was hiding near the bushes, came running out and jumped on Ben

Kirche hugged Ben and said, " Ben, My darling! You did it! You are so amazing"

Sylphid, who was carrying Tabitha, descended. Tabitha looked at the mound of earth and asked, "Where is Miss Longueville?"

Just then everyone realized that Miss Longueville was missing.

Just then Miss Longueville came out from the forest.

"Miss Longueville! Did you find out where Fouquet was controlling the golem from?" Kirche asked.

Miss Longueville shook her head. Ben looked at the woman. There was something wrong with her which Ben couldn't point out. He looked at her face once again and closed his eyes. Suddenly his photographic memory kicked in and he smirked as the realization hit him

"The question is not where Kirche, It's who. Right Miss Longueville" Ben chuckled

"Yeah but nobody knows..." Before Mrs Longueville could complete her sentence . Derflinger was touching her neck dangerously

"What are you doing Ben? Are you out of your mind?" Louise yelled

"Nah, I am not. I saw most of the Fouquet's face during our last fight. I was getting the feeling that something wrong was with this woman from the beginning. Plus the turn of events and her facial features ...Now I am damn sure she is the Fouquet" Ben smirked

"What! You might know my identity but the battle isn't over not" Longueville drew her wand, and started to cast a spell, The runes on Ben's hand glowed and the wand was shattered with a swing she can't even see

"You were lucky last time. But luck doesn't last forever Fouquet" Ben grinned

"Damn you" Fouquet was both angry and terrified. Even though the familiar looked human at this time, His capabilities were beyond human and after all the things she saw him doing she can only say he was a monster. A powerful shape shifting monster who had a human form and acted human

"Good night Fouquet" Ben smirked and smacked Fouquet with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out

"You did it! you really did it. You saved us all and captured the Fouquet" Louise said as she hugged Ben . She was quickly joined by Kirche and Tabitha. Ben sighed in relief and returned their hug with a smile

"Well the job is done now. All we have to is tie up the Fouquet and take the proto blaster" Ben said

"Proto blaster?" Tabitha exclaimed

"He he Sounds strange but this staff of destruction thing isn't a staff . It's a weapon from my world which is capable of destroying a mountain with a single shot. It's the old version but still its very powerful" Ben explained

"Dangerous" Tabitha responded, with a nod from Louise and Kirche.

"Can we take the blaster and leave now? I am getting really hungry" Ben groaned causing all three of them to sweat drop. Finally all of them tied up Fouquet took the proto blaster and left with Louise whining all the way about Ben leaving them halfway by transforming into ** Jet ray **

**Scene change**

Inside the headmaster's office, Headmaster Osmand listened to the group's account of what happened.

"Hmm… So Miss Longueville is Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt… Because she's such a beauty I did not think twice about hiring her as my secretary."

"How did you go about hiring her?" Mr. Colbert asked.

"In a tavern. I was a customer while she was a waitress there. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…"

"Then what happened?" Mr. Colbert asked again.

Headmaster Osmand embarrassingly confessed, "Because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Why?" The bewildered Mr. Colbert continued asking.

"Anyways!" Headmaster Osmand cried out using vigor unfitting for an old man. Osmand started coughing. And said sedately, "She could use magic, too."

"Yeah, magic that could kill." Mr. Colbert mumbled to himself.

Headmaster Osmand coughed again then told Mr. Colbert in a prudent manner, "Come to think of it, the reason that Fouquet allowed me to touch her all over the place, served me wine happily, and praised that I was a handsome man, while I was in the tavern, was just to infiltrate the academy. All those praises were most probably just lies…"

"Yes. Beautiful women are deadly mages."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Colbert."

Ben, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stared blankly at the two, although Ben became the center of attention a moment later when his fist hit the table rather loudly. "That's it. That's the excuse? Dude, You guys are even worst than Master Roshi from the Dragon ball Z" Ben shouted, laughter leaking into his voice. He wasn't sure if this was hilarious, or sad. It probably was a little of both.

The embarrassed Osmand cleared his throat and regained his solemn composure."A job well done for all of you, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and captured Fouquet."

The three besides Ben acknowledged proudly. While Ben just grinned like this was not a big thing for him

"Fouquet will be handed over to the town guards, and the Staff of Destruction will be returned back to the treasure vault. Finally the case is closed."

Gently caressing each of the trio's heads, Osman said, "I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up upon hearing the news.

"Really?" Kirche said astoundingly.

"Yes. You have done more than enough to deserve this title. Haven't you?"

Louise gazed at Ben who was listless since they entered the office. She could tell something was bothering him.

"Headmaster Osmand, Ben… won't get anything?"

"I'm afraid not. Because he's not a noble…"

"He he Don't worry Louise I don't need a medal or patch to show my honour. I am hero and my grampa always taught me that being a hero isn't about letting people know you did the good thing. It's about you doing the good thing. Rewards and medals are secondary all that matters is satisfaction. I am satisfied that I did a good job and I am happy. When I will return to my home I would be able to say to my grampa that I made him proud like always" Ben said with gentle smile . Everybody was speechless and looked at the ground with shame. Osmand and Colbert cursed this damn society which couldn't even acknowledge this selfless and brave person who put his life on risk for them.

Headmaster Osmand looked at Ben gratefully then gently clapped his hands together, and said, "I almost forgot, Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have gotten back the Staff of Destruction."

Kirche's face brightened up. "That's right. Let's forget about Fouquet and dance all night long!"

"The main attraction of the ball will be you three. So go get ready and dress up!"

The three bowed, and left through the door.

Louise stopped and looked at Ben.

"You go first. I have something to discuss " Ben told Louise.

Even though Louise was still worried, she nodded and left the room.

Osman turned to Ben and said, "You have something to ask me?"

Ben nodded.

"Please ask. I'll try to answer your question to the best of my abilities. Even though I couldn't confer you a title, this is the least I can do to show my appreciation."

Immediately after that, he asked Mr. Colbert to leave the room. Mr. Colbert, who was waiting for Ben to speak, looked quite disappointed as he left.

After Mr. Colbert left, Ben looked at seriously and stated, "The Staff of Destruction was originally from my world."

Osmand's eyes gleamed. "Originally from your world?"

"I'm not from this world."

"Is this true?"

"That's what I said before Gramps. I was transported to this world due to Louise's summoning"

"I see. If that's the case…" Osmand squinted his eyes.

"The Staff of Destruction was a weapon from my world. From an organization I am a part of. Who was the person who brought it to this world?"

Osmand sighed and said, "The one who gave the Staff of Destruction was my savior."

"Where is the person now? That person is definitely from the same world as me."

"He died. That was over thirty years ago…"

"What did you say?" Ben exclaimed

"Thirty years ago, while I was strolling inside the forest, I was attacked by a six headed giant. The one who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used another Staff of Destruction to kill the monstrous beast and then collapsed. He was already injured at that time. I transported him to the academy and treated his wounds. But to no avail…We haven't told anyone about it. He also had some kind of badge which is similar to the symbol on the bracelet you are wearing"

"He was a plumber just like me or Grampa" Ben said in a serious tone

"Plumber?" Osmand exclaimed

"Umm..How can I explain? It means Intergalactic police officer"

"WHAT?"

"Well the army who protects our uni...country back home. They are called plumbers. My Grampa is a highly respected officer amongst them"

"But you are too young to be in army"

"Years ago a great power was entrusted upon me accidentally and with great powers comes great responsibilities"

Old Osmand kept looking at Ben with wide eyes. The young man was truly an enigma

"So what happened afterwards? He died?" Ben asked breaking the old man from his thoughts

Headmaster Osmand nodded.

"I buried the Staff of Destruction that he had used to save me along with him in his grave, the other one I named the Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault in order to commemorate my savior…"

Osman gazed far away and said, "While he was resting on the bed till the day he died, he kept saying repeatedly 'Where is this place? I need to get back, the out break!' It sounded dreadful. I do not know what it was he needed to get back to... But I guess that he must be from the same world as yours."

"Yes... without a doubt. Who was the one who brought him to this world then?"

"I don't know. Right till the end, I still had no idea how he ended up here."

"Damn it! Just when I thought that I had a clue." Ben swore. The clue had led him into a dead end. Osmand's savior was most probably a plumber. But how did he end up in this world? Even though Ben wanted to know badly, there was nothing he could do.

Osmand held Ben's left hand, "The runes on your hand…"

"Yeah. I wanted to ask about that, too. Once the runes glow, I feel exceptionally light, and strong…"

Osmand pondered for a moment and said, "…That I know. That is the runes of "Gandálfr", the legendary familiar."

"The runes of the legendary familiar?"

"Yes. Gandálfr was a legendary familiar who could use any weapon at will."

Ben was confused. "…Then, why am I the legendary familiar?"

"I don't know." Osman quickly replied.

"I'm sorry. But there is a possibility that the runes of Gandálfr are related to you being transported to this world."

"Haa…" Ben sighed.

Ben thought that he could get the answers that he wanted from the headmaster, but apparently he did not know much either…

"I'm sorry that I could not be of much help. I'll always be on your side, Gandálfr!" Osman hugged Ben. "I must thank you once again for bringing back the possession of my benefactor."

"It's all right…" Ben said tiredly.

"I tried to find out for you how you arrived in this world but…"

"But what?"

"But I could not find anything, please do not be dismayed. You'll get used to this world as time goes by. Maybe by then you could find a wife here too…"

Ben sighed again. The clue to return to his original world slipped through his fingers just like that.

***Break***

On top of Alvíss Dining Hall, there is a great hall. That is where the ball was being held. Ben leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked at the grand reception. He felt the fool dressed up as he was. Few people had even recognized him without his signature flank jacket. The crimson cloak that Louise had given him made it seem a good combination.

The students and teachers who were dressed grandly gathered around tables filled with exquisite food and chatted amongst themselves. Ben arrived through a flight of stairs leading up to the balcony. Seeing them, Ben felt that he would not fit in at all and therefore, decided not to enter.

Next to Ben was some food and a bottle of wine that Siesta had brought for him earlier .

"This is a party partner. Aren't ya gonna join in?" asked Derflinger which was leaning on the balcony. "I mean, you dressed up nice for this, so why not have some fun?"

"We don't need to party. We're commoners remember. We can't be given even some credit of things which we did by putting our lives at stake" Ben said bitterly, He was still not feeling well about not being acknowledged

Just before the ball started Kirche, who was beautifully dressed in an evening gown was accompanying Ben. But as soon as the ball started she was nowhere to be seen.

Ben had no choice but to use Derflinger as a companion to drive away boredom. At least he was good for conversation, minus the whole "Go join the party" spiel he got every once in a while.

In the middle of the dance floor, Kirche was surrounded by a group of young males, talking and laughing.

Tabitha dressed in a black gown feasted away on the sumptuous food on the table. . He had to admit, he liked her. No nonsense, good head on her shoulders. But something seemed off. He'd figure it out later.

Looks like everyone is enjoying the dance to the fullest Ben thought. Well, they earned it I suppose. They volunteered for a potentially dangerous mission when the 'responsible' adults had shown their true colors. But still I DID THE JOB, THEY DIDN'T DO A SINGLE THING . Then his attention was drawn to a sudden commotion.

The doors to the great hall opened and Louise appeared.

The guards at the door notified everyone on her arrival. "The daughter of Duke Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière arrives!"

Louise was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry hair tied up into a pony tail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves. Her petite face along with her low cut evening gown made her sparkle like a gem.

After confirming that the guest had arrived, the musicians started playing music that was extremely soothing to the ears. All around Louise were males that were captivated by Louise's beauty asking for a dance with her. Before this, no one ever realized Louise's beauty and only thought of her as "Louise the Zero." Now, that same group of males were trying to win her heart.

The nobles started dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Louise turned down everyone's invitation for a dance, saw Ben on the balcony and headed over. Louise stood in front of Ben and placed her arms on her waist, "Looks like you're not even trying to enjoy yourself" She said.

"I am not in the mood" Ben groaned staring at the stars

Derflinger said, "Girl, don't you think the clothes really do make the man? I was surprised when I saw him without his usual jacket"

"Maybe a little." conceded Louise, who was staring at Ben.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Ben asked with a gentle smile.

"I have no dance partner." Louise replied.

"You had a good number of offers, it seemed." Ben noted.

"Ben, do you really think I might be something special?" Louise asked after a short pause. There was some note of desperation in it that Ben caught immediately.

"You summoned me and all that. Of course you are special" Ben smiled and looked at the moon. The two moons were still surreal to him.

"Ben.." she said hesitantly.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

Louise did not answer, she just extended her hand.

"Huh?"

"Even though you're just a familiar, I could make an exception." The blushing Louise said while avoiding Ben's gaze.

"Oh. like that but I thought you meant " Sir, May I have this dance" " Ben smirked

After a moment of silence, Louise sighed.

"Only for today!" she said.

Louise then held the ends of her dress and made a curtsy.

"May I have a dance, sir?"

The wielder of omnitrix smiled. Louise really looked cute today. Very cute indeed

Ben gave her a curtly bow, the first she'd ever seen him give. She was captivated how his hair seemed to flow perfectly as he took her hand mid bow, and together, they walked towards the dance floor.

"It's been a long time since I danced like this , I am not the best at it" Ben said conversationally.

"Just follow my rhythm," Louise said, and then gently held onto Ben's hand. Ben imitated Louise's actions and followed her rhythm. As he scanned the party, he began to move more confidently as he copied the other males who seemed more competent than the others.

"You are not good at dancing, Huh " She said laughing "I'm pretty sure I can call your bluff, good sir,"

"Well. What can I say , I am just good at copying others" Ben chuckled

"Ben..The Staff of Destruction… It's a weapon from your world isn't it?" Louise lowered her head and asked, "Do you wish to go back?"

"Yes. I want to go back, I have my family back there who are worried for me. I surely wanna go home"

"You're right…" Louise muttered to herself as they continued dancing.

Louise was still blushing and did not dare look at Ben. "Thank you." She abruptly uttered.

Ben looked at her puzzled, "For what?"

"Nobody has ever believed in me before. Not really." Louise replied. "I mean, you're strong, I mean the things you can do you are larger than life. All in all, you're an amazing, if willful familiar. And the only person to believe in me. To have someone finally believe in me, even if it it is just one person..." Louise couldn't finish her sentence

"You're welcome. But that's what I'm supposed to do." He said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend. Ain't I?" Ben asked simply, with a confident grin on his face.

"Friend?"

"Even if we didn't started off the right way, I think still we could be friends "

"Of course" Louise replied with a smile

The twin moons in the sky shone onto the dance floor, and along with the candle lights, created a romantic atmosphere on the dance floor.

Derflinger who was still leaning on the balcony looked at the both of them, "Unbelievable!" it said to itself."Partner! You amazed me like always! A familiar dancing with his master.

**Suddenly somewhere at the headquaters of Reconqista**

"The Fouquet was defeated by some students, That's unbelievable"

"The rumors say she was defeated by a familiar who is able to transform into a giant lizard rivaling Fouquet's golems" The hooded figure said

"Hmm...Is the familiar a boy wearing the same jacket like me with a number of ten?" The Teenager asked

"Yes, But his jacket is green instead of red . By the description he is just a boy around your age. Do you know him?"

"Oh, I know him well, Very very well indeed" The teen chuckled and broke out in laughter with an evil glint in his eyes

**If there is light, Then there is darkness**

**There is good, Then there is evil**

**If there is God, Then there is Devil**

**And If there is a Ben Tennyson, Then there surely is an Albedo**

**To be continued...**

**Finally I've got it done. Read and review**


End file.
